Creación, Destrucción y Muerte
by darkromdemon
Summary: Entre creación y destrucción siempre hay un balance, la muerte es ese balance da paso a nueva vida a nueva creación con la destrucción de lo anterior, así ha sido siempre, y la muerte debe proteger a ambos pues sin ellos, no tiene propósito
1. Prólogo

**Hola hola lectores, bueno para los que me conocen y siguen mi otra historia al ver esto probablemente me llueva fuego, ahora no, no he abandonado Soul 10 solo que se me corto la inspiración, he intentado arreglar la historia de muchas formas y ninguna me lleva a otra solución más que reescribirla desde cero cosa que en verdad no quiero hacer, ahora bien quizá se pregunten por que elegí este tipo de crossover; bueno el fandom de M:LALBCN es bastante sólido y hay muchas teorías y formas que son interesantes de explorar así que jugaré un poco con eso, además no lo negare la historia no está nada mal con sus altas y bajas pero nada mal, primero aclarare unas cosas, no habrá capítulo de Orígenes en esta historia, segundo, al traje de Danny le agregamos una capucha negra que cubre todo su ser y no deja ver su rostro a excepción de sus ojos verdes, y por ultimo habrá varias votaciones a lo largo de la historia, con esas cosas a un lado que empiece la historia**

" _ **PENSAMIENTOS"**_

"Diálogos normales"

" **Diálogos de villanos akumatizados"**

 **P.D.V Danny**

"S-se…se han ido, n-no lo logre…lo siento..."- Veía con impotencia como esa explosión de fuego y ectoplasma devoraba a mi familia, a mis amigos y al único maestro que se molestó en apoyarme aunque otros me consideraran una causa perdida, sus vidas valían más que la mía, no podía seguir, mis piernas no respondían, mis heridas sangraban y sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos deslizándose por mi rostro – "Lo siento tanto, si tan solo no hubiese visto ese estúpido examen…soy un estúpido, ¡ESTO ES MI CULPA! – Mis manos dejaron de apretarse y sentí como un objeto caía de mi mano, escuche el golpe metálico de termo donde atrapé a Dan, lo mire fijamente, esperaba que escapara y se regodeara de su victoria, lancé el termo al suelo, no pensaba claramente - ¡¿ESTAS CONTENTO?! ¡TU GANASTE. NO PUDE SALVARLOS! – Finalmente mis piernas al fin cedieron y caí de rodillas al suelo – Tu ganaste.

"Mis más sinceras condolencias Daniel" Vi como Clockwork salía de un portal creado por él, se veía genuinamente arrepentido – "Ojala pudiera hacer algo"

"Eres al amo de TIEMPO, regresa el tiempo, por favor, por favor tráelos de vuelta"

Estaba hincado ante Clockwork, rogando por primera vez en mi vida que las cosas salieran como yo quería, como yo necesitaba

"Me temo que no puedo hacer nada Daniel" Esas palabras, esas palabras me golpearon más duro de lo que Vlad, Pariah Dark o Dan me hicieron "Se lo que estás pensando, y no es por falta de interés, mi idea era congelarlos en el tiempo salvándolos, pero Dan tenía una última carta en su mano, al parecer robó medallones de Tiempo y los inserto en tus seres queridos, previendo mi intervención" - Dan me derrotó brutalmente aun después de capturarlo, él ya tenía todo planeado, en caso de que yo lo derrotara "Sin embargo puedo hacerte un pequeño favor, puedo borrar todos los recuerdos de Vlad sobre tu alter ego, de esa forma aun si descubre lo que paso y de tu existencia, no tendrá tanto interés en ti"

Logre levantarme y sentí algo de esperanza en mí, sin Vlad detrás mío, Dan no existirá y entonces sus vidas no habrán sido en vano - "Te estaré muy agradecido por hacer eso"

Clockwork levantó su báculo y una onda de energía fue expandiéndose a través del lugar, limpiando todo lo que Dan y yo habíamos destruido en nuestra batalla, mis heridas se cerraron - "Esta hecho Daniel, además de que te he dejado unos obsequios que te servirán a futuro, espero puedas perdonarme por no haberte ayudado más"

"Has hecho bastante Clockwork, sé que tú eres justo y no los habrías dejado morir en vano"- Clockwork se inclinó a tomar el termo donde Dan estaba contenido - "¿Lo mantendrás bien vigilado?"

"Claro que si Daniel, bueno hasta pronto joven Phantom, Suerte Eterna en tu futuro"

Y con eso Clockwork regresó a la Zona Fantasma, yo volví a casa caminando pues aun no recuperaba energía suficiente para volar, cuando llegué y entre la sentí vacía y sin vida, empecé a recordar todas las veces que papá hablaba sobre fantasmas y se emocionaba cuando yo le prestaba atención, o cuando mamá cocinaba y la comida de pronto volvía a la vida, las veces que Tucker y Sam venían a pasar el rato y Jazz recordándome que debía hablar con mamá y papá, y de pronto vuelvo a la realidad, la casa se siente fría, bajo al sótano, y miro atentamente ese remolino verde tóxico que no para de girar al final de la habitación, me acerco al botón de la consola y activo el identificador de huellas, al reconocer la mía cierra el portal - "Lo siento papá pero es mejor así" – Cerrar el portal Fenton era solo una solución rápida, aún quedaban el portal de Vlad y los portales naturales, pero sin duda reduciría mucho la actividad fantasmal, de pronto vi una caja en la mesa del laboratorio, me acerque a ella y vi las letras CW en la parte de arriba – "Creo que es el regalo de Clockwork, " _Daniel, aquí te dejo una capucha especial para ayudar a esconder tu identidad, además disfraza tu huella ectoplasmica de modo que los cazadores no puedan rastrearte, y es inmune a la magia, solo póntela en tu forma fantasma y la capucha hará el resto, los mejores deseos Clockwork"_ Bueno supongo que esto podrá ser bastante útil" Me trasforme y me puse la capucha rápidamente esta se adhirió a mi traje y al des transformarme igual que mi traje cambio a una sudadera negra con capucha. Ya muy cansado me fui a dormir esperando poder conciliar algo de sueño y descansar un poco.

Me desperté, y no de forma placentera, me duele el pecho, es una sensación horrible siento que me va a explotar y quema como acero caliente, me dolía mucho, salí de casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta, debía llegar a un hospital, no me importaba que descubrieran que no era humano el dolor era desgarrador, de pronto sentí un impulso, un instinto de alejarme, me transforme y salí disparado al aire, me aleje más y más de Amity Park hasta lo alto donde solo veía las luces de la ciudad, todavía me dolía, volé en línea recta y continué volando a toda velocidad el dolor seguía pero era menos consistente, seguí mi camino, a donde no sabía, a donde llegara.

Llevo volando desde hace 12 horas solo veo las nubes pasar, me siento muy cansado, comienzo a descender, cada vez más y más rápido contra el suelo, de pronto veo luces y una alta torre, mi visión es borrosa, el dolor sigue allí, no mejora intento ver a donde voy pero no distingo bien el lugar, siento como la gravedad me empieza a atraer al suelo a toda velocidad, estoy muy cansado, no creo poder gritar, y mi visión se oscurece totalmente.

 **P.D.V. Marinette**

Voy camino a la escuela, después del incidente de ayer con Corazón de Piedra y la declaración de HawkMoth siento como si estuviera soñando, en mi bolso esta Tikki comiendo una galleta de chocolate –"Entonces Tikki ¿Exactamente que es un akuma?" – Realmente estaba intrigada por esas mariposas que al parecer le daban poder a otros si sentían emociones negativas

"Los akumas son una forma de espíritus de energía normalmente no son malos, pero parece que HawkMoth encontró la forma de corromper a los akumas"

Mientras más pensaba en HawkMoth menos sentido tenía, ¿Por qué le interesan los Miraculous de Chat y Ladybug?, no tiene…- ¡Marinette cuidado!" – Al oír a Tikki me moví lo más rápido que pude y algo se estrelló justo en el punto donde yo estaba

"Gracias Tikki" – Mi kwami salió de mi bolso hasta mi hombro "No hay problema Marinette" – Las dos nos acercamos al objeto, pero al estar más de cerca vimos que no era un algo sino un alguien, un chico más o menos de mi edad se veía en muy mal estado, fuera del hecho de haberse estrellado, cuando me acerque a preguntarle si estaba bien sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se abalanzo en mi dirección, al principio creí que me atacaría pero luego vi que no fue tras de mi sino tras un hombre que se estaba acercando a mí y a Tikki mientras no prestábamos atención, el chico pateo al hombre con bastante fuerza pues salió volando hasta la esquina de la calle sin mucho problema, el sujeto salió corriendo y el chico solo lo vio alejarse de pronto se volteó hacia mí, sus ojos azules estaban muy apagados, estaban rosados y se veía muy cansado de pronto habló, - "¿Estas bien?" – La pregunta estándar, el chico tenía acento pero hablaba bien francés, que extraño, y más aun preguntándome si estoy bien cuando el parece que va a caerse en cualquier momento

"Si estoy bien, muchas gracias por eso" – Se llevó una mano al pecho, parecía como si antes no pudiese respirar, volteo levemente y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

"Me alegro, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Quién eres y en dónde estoy?"

Parece que es un turista "Me llamo Marinette y estas en la avenida Bousquet"

"¿Eh? ¿Eso dónde queda? Suena a francés" La pregunta era sincera, aunque como no puedes saber dónde estás cuando la Torre Eiffel está prácticamente frente a ti

"Pues claro, estas en Paris, Francia después de todo"

Y de pronto el chico volvió a desplomarse al suelo – "Oh no, ¿Qué hago?" – "Llévalo a tu casa Marinette, se ve que está muy exhausto" – "Buena idea Tikki" Ahora la cosa es como lo llevo a casa

 **Y fin, al menos por el momento, ¿Qué les parece? Espero disfruten este pequeño prólogo, tranquilos que los capítulos serán más largos a partir del primero, también me gustaría su opinión respecto a si ¿el disfraz de Marinette debería tener los listones de la versión PV y que el yo-yo de Ladybug sea multifunción o lo dejo todo así? Bueno eso es todo por ahora les deseo mucha suerte y gracias por leer**


	2. La catarina y el fantasma

**Bueno esta vez no tardare mucho, no haré las peleas con akumas en tiempo de día a día, pasara tiempo entre akuma y akuma, este tiempo será dedicado a detener crimen normal y a veces sobrenatural, dicho eso que empiece la historia**

 **Danny P.D.V**

Sentía el dolor en el pecho más leve, tenía algo de migraña probablemente por el golpe que tuve –"¿Q-qué ha pasado?" – Me levante un poco, estaba en una habitación bastante iluminada, vi mis alrededores estaba en un sillón grande con dos sofás a cada lado y una televisión en medio de la habitación, atrás estaba la cocina, una puerta y unas escaleras, en la tele estaban pasando un reporte sobre una criatura de piedra, eventos del día anterior al parecer, pero las palabras estaban en francés y aun asi podía entenderlas –"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Oh, veo que despertaste" – Una mujer de cabello azul oscuro casi negro dijo bajando las escaleras, la vi bien, tenía características asiáticas, vestía una especie de… ¿Cómo se llamaban?...kimono… realmente no estoy muy seguro, recuerdo que Sam una vez me hablo de las culturas de oriente…Sam…luego recordé que la mujer se me acercaba, traía una tasa en sus manos – "Toma, esto puede ayudar si te sientes muy mareado" – Tome la tasa, asintiendo y dando un pequeño gracias, el líquido olía bastante bien por lo tanto dudo que sea medicina, probablemente un tipo de té "Muchas gracias señora…"

"Oh Sabine, Sabine Cheng, mi hija te encontró en muy mal estado, dice que evitaste que le robaran mientras se acercaba a ti, te trajo a casa y quería ver como estabas pero tuvo que irse a clases"- Oh, ya veo, así fue como llegué a este lugar – "Te agradezco mucho que hayas protegido a Marinette, a decir verdad suele ser algo despistada" – En cuanto dijo esa palabra me sentí…completo como si una parte de mi faltante hubiese regresado

"No hay de que, de todas formas creo que el que debe estar agradecido soy yo, de no ser por su hija, probablemente seguiría tirado en la calle, por cierto su hija me dijo que estaba en Paris"

Ella me vio algo extrañada, creo que ya se la respuesta - "Si estas en Paris, ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Acaso te perdiste?" – Si, esto se está yendo al diablo, volé 12 horas hasta Francia, como explico que llegue así como si nada

"Pues verá yo pensé que esto era Portugal pues se supone que mi vuelo iba hacia allá, vengo de vacaciones desde América y pues me separe de la gente con la que venía" - No me gusta mentirle a la gente, en verdad odio hacerlo pero no puedo ir diciendo por ahí Volé desde Amity Park con mis poderes fantasmales, simplemente no está entre las cosas que uno dice casualmente

"Oh ya veo, pero entonces ¿y tu familia seguro estarán preocupados por ti?" – Mi familia…yo ya no tengo familia, ya no me queda nadie, no pude protegerlos; el dolor vuelve, hago todo por no doblarme de dolor, no quiero alarmar a la señor Sabine

"No, ellos están en América, vine por invitación de un amigo, supongo que en un momento de distracción me quedé atrás, igual y subí al vuelo equivocado" – No creo que esa mentira sirva, está llena de hoyos

"Oh, pobre chico, si quieres podemos ayudarte a volver a América" – Oh puede que si me crea – "Pero antes que nada, aun no me has dicho tu nombre"

¿Decirle mi nombre es buena idea? No estoy seguro, pero no puedo seguir mintiendo menos con este dolor en el pecho "Me llamo Danny, Danny Fenton, y lamento haber sido una molestia"

"No te preocupes Danny, no ha sido una molestia" – Genial, ahora me siento peor por mentirle a una mujer tan amable, debo irme lo antes posible, "Si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor"

"No se preocupe" – Me levante del sofá y asegurándome de que tenía todas mis cosas comencé a ir hacia la puerta – "Gracias por toda su amabilidad Sabine, pero debo apresurarme si quiero alcanzar a mis compañeros de viaje, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, también dígale a su hija que estaré aprecio mucho su ayuda" Y con eso salí corriendo de la casa, al parecer viven arriba de una repostería pues salí de ella a toda velocidad.

 **Marinette P.D.V**

Salí de la escuela, era el penúltimo día de clases antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, esperaba poder ver a Adrien en las vacaciones con menores probabilidades de encontrarme con Chloe, si todo va bien quizá pueda invitar a Adrien a una cita, llegue a casa y encontré a mamá limpiando los platos – "Mamá, ya llegué"

"Hola, hija, ¿Qué tal el último día de clases? Espero que mejor al del año pasado, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste toda empapada"

"¿Por qué me tienes que recordar eso?" – De pronto recordé al chico que tuve que traer a casa – "Mamá ¿Cómo está el chico?"

"Oh cierto, el chico se llama Danny Fenton, y decía que ya estaba mejor, que debía alcanzar a sus compañeros de viaje de ser posible, y te está muy agradecido por haberlo ayudado"

"Gracias mamá, estaré en mi cuarto" – Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama y me conecte en la computadora, tenía que terminar mi tarea para la clase de ciencias lo más pronto posible.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y casi terminaba cuando de pronto empezó a sonar mi celular, claro que ya sabía quién era "Hola Alya" " **Marinette, hola, ¿y qué ocurrió con el chico que me mencionaste?"** "Pues según mi madre, salió a la calle a alcanzar a sus compañeros de viaje, según se sentía mejor" "¿ **Y al menos pudiste conseguir su nombre?** " "Mamá dijo que se llama Danny Fenton, pero ¿Por qué quieres saber?" " **Cuando una persona se pierde lo primero que debes preguntar es su nombre, para poder ubicar a sus familiares y decirles que está bien"** "Supongo que tienes razón" De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon sonidos de disparos y sirenas "Algo está pasando, te llamo después y si puedes buscar información de Danny te lo agradecería" " **Y…¿tú que harás?"** Debía dar una buena excusa "Saldré a buscar a Danny, en caso de que no haya logrado alcanzar a sus compañeros no es bueno que este solo" **"De acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado" "** Lo tendré gracias" –Colgué la llamada – "Tenemos que ir a ver qué ocurre Tikki"

"Hay que ir con cuidado Marinette, no parece un ataque de akuma"

"Entonces esto será más sencillo, Tikki Motas" La transformación fue rápida, salí a toda velocidad usando el yo-yo como gancho volador y llegar más rápido a la escena, al llegar vi varios policías apuntando hasta una tienda de joyas

"Oficiales ¿Qué ocurre?" Rápidamente los oficiales se giraron hacia mí, aliviados

"Ladybug, llegasen el mejor momento, tenemos una situación de rehenes, el criminal adentro pide que lo dejemos ir o empezará a disparar a los rehenes"

"No se preocupe, entraré y arreglare esto rápidamente"

"Muchas gracias Ladybug"

Entre a la tienda, había gente acurrucada contra las paredes, por todos lados, adultos y niños por igual – "No se preocupen los sacaré de aquí, estén tranquilos y todo saldrá bien, ¡Amuleto encantado!"- Del amuleto apareció un termo con dos botones a los lados- "¿Esto en cómo ayuda? Bueno no importa los voy a sacar a todos sanos y salvos"

"Oh Ladybug, creí que los héroes no mentían" – Levanté la mirada, un sujeto con una máscara de hockey apareció desde atrás de un mostrador roto, estaba a punto de usar mi yo-yo – "No, no Ladybug, no puedes usar tu magnifico yo-yo a menos que quieras el cerebro de esté angelito sobre todo el piso"

El sujeto tenía a un niño pequeño de unos siete años con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza – "¿Entonces que eliges Ladybug? ¿Mi captura o la muerte de este niño?" – Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazar a un pequeño niño? Pero debía ganar tiempo, espero que Chat llegue así que deje mi yo-yo en el suelo y de pronto dos sujetos más se me acercaron y me ataron las manos – "Listo hice lo que quería ahora suelta al niño" – El soltó al niño quien corrió hasta una mujer que me imagino era su madre

"Muy bien Ladybug, se ve que eres razonable, pero veras tengo un problema, mis colegas y yo queremos irnos de esta ciudad y vivir una buena vida, pero esos policías de afuera no nos lo permiten, podrías convencerlos de darnos lo que queremos y todos felices"

"Nunca ayudaría a una persona que amenaza con matar a un niño, eres un verdadero cobarde" Noté que el lugar de pronto se volvió más frío incluso pude ver un poco de vapor escapar de mi boca y

"Lastima Ladybug, esto hubiera sido mucho más simple si nos ayudaras" – De pronto note el sonido de un arma cargada, me estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza y lo peor los dos sujetos me tienen bien sujeta así que no me puedo mover – "Pero se nota que no eres tan lista como crees"

El disparo resonó por todo el lugar, cerré los ojos, Chat no había llegado, estaba sola y sometida, cerré los ojos esperando la oscuridad pero nunca llegó, me atreví a mirar y mi sorpresa fue grande frente a mi estaba una figura; no, una persona, cubierta por una larga capucha negra que la rodeaba, no solo eso, la persona flotaba y emanaba una luz sobrenatural, tenía la mano extendida de donde se proyectaba una barrera de energía verde que había recibido el impacto de la bala, el ladrón no estaba nada contento – "¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!" – La figura no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, veía a todos los rehenes –"¡No importa, agárrenlo!" Los dos sujetos que me mantenía quieta fueron tras la figura pero para sorpresa de todos, la atravesaron como si no estuviera ahí, de pronto vio fijamente al ladrón, este al parecer se asustó bastante pues soltó el arma que tenía en la mano, la figura levanto un brazo y un rayo de energía verde acertó contra uno de los matones, y justo después fue el otro – "No te me acerques monstruo" – La figura lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello, para luego lanzarlo con bastante fuerza contra la pared, no sé si el crujido resultante fue de la pared o de los huesos del ladrón, este intento arrastrarse hasta la salida, pero un disparo de energía lo detuvo en seco, gritó de dolor y por lo que parece recibió una buena quemadura – "¡Déjame ir, prometo que me entregare, lo juro!"

Y luego la figura lo volvió a levantar, pero esta vez hizo algo realmente inesperado – "Monstruos como tú, que usan las vidas de otros como simples piezas de un juego me provocan nauseas" – Su voz era joven pero tenía un eco sobrenatural que la hacía intimidante -"Quizá debas saber lo que se siente, que otros tengan tu vida en su palma" – Y de pronto la mano de esta persona entró en el tórax del ladrón – "Si vuelvo mi mano tangible de nuevo, destruiré tu corazón de adentro hacia afuera" – El ladrón estaba aterrorizado, un profundo terror se notaba en sus ojos – "No se siente bien estar del otro lado ¿verdad?"

"¡Espera! No lo mates, no arreglarías nada si lo matas" – El sujeto soltó al ladrón y me volteo a ver, su cara estaba escondida en las sombras y lo único que veía eran dos ojos verdes fluorescentes llenos de ira, pero de pronto se llenaron de revelación, bajo la mirada a sus manos y luego al ladrón, cuando volvió a darme la mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, se acercó flotando hasta mí y poco después me liberó

"Gracias por ayudar, y por salvarme la vida, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubieses actuado" – El no volteó a verme, miraba al suelo – "Si no te importa ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?"

El extraño se quedó estático por un segundo, pero finalmente me dirigió la mirada – "Me llamo Shin" – Y tras decir esto, se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro, estaba realmente extrañada, ¿quién era él? ¿QUÉ era él?, No importa, mi Miraculous está apunto de descargarse, así que ayude rápidamente a la gente a salir de la joyería y darle la señal a los policías de que podían entrar, una vez me dieron las gracias corrí a la zona más alejada y menos transitada del área y justo a tiempo pues me transforme de vuelta en ese preciso instante – "Oh dios estuvo cerca, ¿Cómo pudo salir tan mal todo? Si Shin no hubiese aparecido, yo probablemente estaría… estaría…" – Estuve a punto de morir, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Mis padres descubrirían mi secreto junto al hecho de que morí

"Tranquila Marinette, no pasó a mayores, da gracias a tu suerte, ya que Shin apareció"

"Si tienes razón Tikki, a lo olvidaba, toma "- Saque de mi bolsa una galleta de chocolate –"Espero que con esto puedas recargar tu energía"

"Gracias Marinette, y no te preocupes por lo que pasó hoy, tuviste un tropiezo con esta situación, pero podrás manejarlo mejor si llegase a volver a ocurrir"

"¿Estas lista?"

Danny P.D.V

No puedo creerlo que estuve a punto de hacer, por esto no debería meterme en los asuntos de superhéroes, casi mato a ese hombre, no, no quería hacerlo, pensé que podría sacar a los rehenes mientras no veía pero en cuanto el ladrón le apunto a ese niño, solo podía recordar, recordar a Dan riendo, mientras mi familia y amigos eran envueltos en fuego y ectoplasma, sentía deseos de venganza, quería que él sintiera la impotencia de no poder tener el control, lo hubiera matado de no ser por Ladybug, casi cometo el acto que me haría igual a Dan y me haría romper mi promesa , de pronto escucho voces al final del callejón, me acerco y veo a la hija de Sabine, Marinette si no mal recuerdo y parecía estar hablando con alguien

"¿Lista Tikki? Es hora de volver a casa – Que raro no veía a nadie cerca de Marinette – "Tikki Motas" – Y entonces ocurrió Marinette se convirtió en Ladybug justo frente a mi – "Listo es hora de ir…" – Marinette/Ladybug me vio fijamente a los ojos se veía bastante asustada de los hechos, ninguno decía nada estábamos estupefactos hasta que mi oh siempre grandiosa boca decidió meterse

"Las manchas me parecen excesivas"

 **Y fin de este capítulo, bueno espero lo disfruten mucho, ahora como todos saben uno no sale de eventos como la muerte de su familia completamente cuerdo, Danny ahora ve a Dan en alucinaciones causadas por ese sentimiento de impotencia, ahora necesitaba que Chat no apareciera para poder hacer este capítulo bien, pero no se preocupen Danny no reemplazara a Chat, bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos después.**


	3. El equipo Miraculous

**Bueno, esta historia continua, la última vez Danny y Marinette se encontraban en una situación algo incómoda, así que a ver cómo termina esto, que empiece la historia**

 **Marinette P.D.V**

¡NONONONONONONONONONO!¿Cómo me pude descuidar tanto? Ahora Danny sabe sobre Ladybug ¿Y si se lo cuenta a todos? Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, ¿estará considerando sus opciones? ¿Ya tiene una idea de que hará? ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?!...

"Las manchas me pareces excesivas"

"¿Qué?" - ¿Está jugando conmigo? Descubre que soy Ladybug, ¿y lo primero que dice es eso? Bueno quizá él no está tan enterado de todo, después de todo es norteamericano - "¿No estás sorprendido?" – Quizá pueda convencerlo de no revelar el secreto – "Después de todo acabas de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug" – Para mi sorpresa solo se encogió de hombros...

"No eres la primer supe heroína que conozco, bueno técnicamente sí ya que la Cazadora no es exactamente una heroína, pero no eres la primer súper héroe, vengo de Amity Park después de todo" – Bien, quizá esto no sea tan problemático – "Bueno y entonces... ¿Qué procede? ¿Me amenazas? ¿Me borras la memoria? ¿Me convences de no revelar tu secreto?"

"Lo último estaría bien, es una regla entre nosotros no decir nuestras identidades secretas"-Ahora que lo recuerdo Chat jamás apareció, su ayuda me habría sido muy útil, bueno al menos Shin apareció antes de que las cosas empeoraran…

"Lo entiendo para proteger a sus seres queridos, escuché que tu compañero no se presentó, quizá le haya pasado algo a su alter ego civil" - No había considerado eso, quizá Chat no pudo venir porque no encontró la oportunidad, y le iba a reclamar su ausencia – "En todo caso, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie se enterara por mi parte"

"Muchas gracias Danny, me alivia escuchar eso" – Bueno, podré dormir tranquila esta noche sin ese sentimiento de preocupación

"Por cierto hace rato escuché que hablabas con alguien, ¿o solo hablabas sola? No te juzgaré si lo haces, yo muchas veces hablo solo"

"Oh no, yo no hablo sola" - ¿Debería decirle? Después de todo ya sabe de qué trata todo, primero veré que estaba haciendo, quizá sea mejor no decir nada sobre Tikki – "Por cierto Danny ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas al aeropuerto"

"Estaba en camino, cuando olvidé que no tengo dinero a la mano y no he podido contactar a casa así que esperaré hasta mañana en el aeropuerto y llamare a mis padres"

Pobre Danny, está atorado en otra ciudad sin comunicación –"Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros, al menos hasta mañana para que no duermas en el aeropuerto"

"No, gracias Marinette, tú y tu familia ya hicieron bastante, preferiría no importunarles más"

Se ve algo inquieto, como si le preocupara algo – "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, gracias de todas formas, bueno creo que es mejor que me ponga en camino, hasta la próxima Marinette, y ten mucho cuidado, puede que algún día te enfrentes a una situación en la que tendrás una elección muy difícil"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no puedes salvarlos a todos" – Sentí el peso de sus palabras " _No PUEDES salvarlos a todos",_ el día de hoy pudo haber tomado un giro más trágico, ¿hubiera sacrificado una vida para salvar a las demás?, Danny me dio un último saludo y después se alejó, creo que lo mejor es volver a casa, usé mi yo-yo y salí a toda velocidad, fui de techo en techo hasta llegar a la terraza de mi casa y entrar a mi cuarto, ya ahí me des transformé y Tikki apareció a mi lado…

"¿Estas bien Marinette?" – Tikki es tan atenta, me pregunto si todos el kwami de Chat es como ella – "Fue una noche algo estresante"

"Si Tikki, no te preocupes, es solo que sigo pensando en lo que dijo Danny sobre no poder salvarlos a todos, sobre las decisiones difíciles" – Recordé las palabras de Danny y me di cuenta de que hablaba como papá cuando me da instrucciones sobre cómo hacer pan y sobre que tener cuidado, hablaba por experiencia, encendí la computadora y vi que tenía un correo de Alya, **Amiga creo que debes ver esto,** abrí el correo, venían varios links, abrí el primero... _Familia de caza fantasmas da testimonio sobre la desaparición del pueblo, Los Fenton…_ \- "¿Caza fantasmas? ¿Danny viene de una familia de caza fantasmas?" - … _Los Fenton nos comentan sobre como una entidad espectral conocido como Pariah Dark transportó a todo el pueblo de Amity Park a la ahora conocida como Zona Fantasma –_ "¿Tikki tu sabes algo de la Zona Fantasma? _"_

"Había escuchado rumores sobre un plano paralelo al nuestro en el pasado, un mundo infinito donde la lógica es inversa a la nuestra, pero hasta ahora no estaba nada confirmado"

Abrí el segundo link **Tragedia en la Hamburguesa Apestosa,** _Los sucesos del día de ayer aún están confusos, fuera del enfrentamiento entre Phantom y el fantasma misterioso, se han confirmado las muertes de seis personas, Jack, Maddie y Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, y el profesor Lancer, el hijo menor de los Fenton, Daniel Fenton se encuentra desaparecido desde hace veinticuatro horas,_ oh dios– "Danny mintió, el ya no tiene familia" – No sabía qué hacer, Danny no tenía a donde regresar, no tenía a quien acudir – "Tikki ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Confía en tus instintos Marinette, pocas veces se equivocan, pero sea lo que elijas yo te apoyo"

"Muchas gracias Tikki, entonces necesitaremos algo de ayuda, ¡Tikki Motas!" – Una vez que me transforme tome mi yo-yo, es hora de que el gato aparezca.

 **P.D.V. Adrien**

Estaba en casa viendo las noticias de los eventos de esta noche, parece que mi amada Ladybug logró mantener las cosas bajo control sin mí, aunque según los testimonios, tuvo ayuda, debí estar con ella…

"Oh tranquilo Romeo, las cosas salieron bien para tu amada así que no sé de qué te preocupas, mejor ocúpate y dame más camembert que tengo hambre" – Plaga tenía un trozo de queso en las manos y lo mordisqueaba con mucha hambre…

"Plaga tu sabes que siempre debo apoyar a Ladybug además te acabo de dar queso" – De pronto mi anillo empezó a sonar – "Ok Plaga Mi Lady llama así que hay que contestar, ¡Plaga las Garras!"

"¡No espera aún no termino mi queso!" – Plaga como siempre no logro terminar y entro al Miraculous, entonces me transforme…

"Listo, y ahora…Mi Lady ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en esta noche?" _**"Chat, necesito tu ayuda"**_ – Que raro normalmente me contesta con algo de sarcasmo – "Claro LB ¿Qué necesitas?" " **Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona"** "Claro Bugaboo ¿quién es nuestro objetivo?" **"Se llama Danny Fenton, apareció hace poco en Paris"** – Ladybug me mostro una foto de un chico de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, fuera de eso se veía muy común, sin embargo tenía que hacer una pregunta – "¿Y cuál es el interés por este chico?" **"Te lo cuento en cuanto nos veamos, búscame cerca de la escuela"** "Ok voy para allá" – Salí de la mansión con mucho cuidado, una vez deje la mansión pude moverme con toda libertad, no tarde mucho en llegar cerca de la escuela, me pregunto qué tiene de especial ese chico, acaso… ¡¿ACASO MI LADY TIENE UN INETRÉS ROMANTICO EN ÉL?! No, no espera tranquilo, dijo que te lo iba a explicar todo, la duda me va a quitar las nueve vidas…

"Veo que llegaste rápido gatito, entonces pongámonos en marcha" – Ladybug salió adelantándose unas casas a mí, pero logre alcanzarla gracias a mi bastón…

"¿Cómo podría negarme al pedido de ayuda de Mi Lady? Entonces ¿podrías darme los detalles Bugaboo?"

"La chica Marinette me vio, y me pido ayuda para buscar a Danny, parece ser que él acaba de perder a toda su familia y está huyendo por alguna razón"

Hmmm ahora veo, Marinette, esa chica es bastante considerada aunque al parecer no le caía muy bien al principio, y ¿perder a toda tu familia? Pobre chico, nadie debería pasar por eso, yo aún recuerdo cuando mama murió, pero al menos aún tengo a mi padre aunque ya no lo vea casi…

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Ladybug?"

"Buscamos en cada lugar que un adolescente podría usar si está en fuga…ahora que lo pienso deberíamos separarnos así cubrimos más terreno"

"De acuerdo" –Nos pusimos manos a la obra, Ladybug fue a buscar al este y norte de la ciudad y yo al sur y oeste, lo bueno es que mi visión nocturna me da un mejor campo de visión en los lugares oscuros, creo que estuve buscando por unos 30-35 minutos cuando vi a un chico con el cabello negro bastante largo. – "¡Hey amigo, espera!" - El chico se volteó a verme y efectivamente era Danny Fenton…

"Oh, hola Chat Noir, vaya esto es raro primero Ladybug y ahora tú, parece ser que hoy conoceré en persona las celebridades de Paris, si esto sigue así cobrare tours para conocerlos frente a frente"

"Jeje no amigo, no, vengo por parte de Marinette, te está buscando, está preocupada porque se enteró de que tu perdiste a tu familia" – Su reacción me lo dijo todo, él no estaba preparado para confrontarse a este asunto…

"Aprecio mucho el gesto pero verás, ella y su familia ya hicieron mucho por mí, no podría pedirles mas mucho menos darles la carga que yo tengo que aguantar **,** así que me temo que no puedo volver"

"Mira, entiendo que ha de ser doloroso, pero aislándote de otros no lograrás superarlo" – Me vio por un segundo, pero rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta…

"Bueno, ahí va el plan A, Ladybug ¿estás ahí? Encontré a Fenton" **"¿En serio dónde?"** "Va camino a la Torre, lo seguiré te veo allá" – Si este chico cree que puede dejar a Chat Noir atrás está muy equivocado, salí corriendo a toda velocidad y debo admitirlo para alguien sin Miraculous este chico es veloz…

"¡Déjame solo Chat Noir! No quiero problemas, solo quiero seguir con mi vida pacíficamente, y no quiero involucrar a otros en mis problemas"

"Lo siento amigo mío, pero una dama te busca y como caballero que soy debo ayudarla a encontrarte" – Salté sobre él, estábamos pasando por una zona de construcción, y vi unas vigas sostenidas por una barda, podría bloquearle el camino – "¡Cataclismo!" – La barda se deshizo y las vigas cayeron bloqueando el camino – "Ahora, hagamos esto de la forma fácil, solo acompáñame"

Danny no hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia mí, yo me dirigí hacia el con la intención de frenarlo pero no anticipe lo siguiente, él no me iba a taclear, saltó y me usó como trampolín para pasar la barrera recién creada – "Esa no me la esperaba" – Después de tanto tiempo estando transformado y haber usado Cataclismo el tiempo se me agotaba, debía capturarlo antes de que eso pasara o de que Ladybug apareciera, salté las vigas y seguí a su persecución, pero el tiempo se me agotaba, Fenton dobló abruptamente en una esquina hacia un callejón, creí que lo tenía pero cuando entre al callejón, no había nadie, ni con mi visión nocturna pude verlo, y justo en ese momento me des transforme …

"Adrien lo siento amigo pero no eres muy bueno persiguiendo a otros"

"Oh cállate Plaga, no me esperaba que me usara como plataforma de impulso" – Saqué un poco de camembert para Plaga – "Come esto, y apresúrate no podemos perderlo" – Plaga tomo el queso más rápido de lo que yo decía eso…

"No te preocupes esto será rápido"

 **Danny P.D.V.**

Chat Noir me siguió hasta el callejón, estaba atrapado, como no lo vi inmediatamente me hice invisible, así no sabría que tengo poderes, una vez estuvo en mi campo de visión vi que seguía buscándome, me quede completamente quieto, no sabía si tenía forma de ver lo invisible o muy buenos sentidos, de pronto Chat Noir se des transformo justo frente a mí, era un adolescente rubio con ojos azules, parece ser que su transformación cambia sus ojos, si va junto a su tema de héroe, es probable que tenga buena visión nocturna, creo que hacerme invisible fue una decisión prudente , me imagino que como yo, la energía de sus poderes es limitada, de pronto vi como una pequeña criatura negra con larga cola apareció frente al chico…

"Adrien lo siento amigo pero no eres muy bueno persiguiendo a otros" – Oh, así que se llama Adrien, ok ¿y que será exactamente esa criaturita?

"Oh cállate Plaga, no me esperaba que me usara como plataforma de impulso, come esto, y apresúrate no podemos perderlo" –La criatura, Plaga ¿Y quién carga queso? , tomó el queso y comenzó a comérselo

"No te preocupes esto será rápido" - Pronto el queso desapareció en la boca de Plaga "Listo"

"Bien entonces adelante ¡Plaga las Garras!" – De pronto Plaga fue absorbido en el anillo de Adrien y este se trasformó de nuevo en Chat Noir, así que esa criatura le da sus poderes por lo que parece, esa información es útil, Chat Noir salió del callejón hacia otra dirección, me volví visible, estaba a punto de salir cuando tropecé con un bote de basura que cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido y justo en ese momento volvió Chat Noir, carajo, nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, esperando el movimiento del otro…

"¿Qué pasó Fenton? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?" – Si no fuera por la situación juro que este chico y yo estaríamos intercambiando chistes malos uno con otro…

"No Chat, pero sabes algo, el torpe dice que" – Chat hizo justo lo que quería, se confundió y me dio la oportunidad de salir contra él y deslizarme para pasarlo…

"Hey eso fue un truco sucio" – El gato de nuevo estaba tras de mí, vi la Torre Eiffel delante a unas calles – "No puedes perderme, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi garra"

"¿Entonces cómo fue que no me viste en el callejón?" – De pronto me detuve, pues justo frente a mi apareció Marinette en traje de Ladybug…

"Danny, por favor deja que la gente te ayude, no debes pasar por esto solo"

"¡NO! La gente que me ayuda sale lastimada" –Salí corriendo hacia la Torre, corrí hacia Ladybug y la esquive un momento antes de que me lograra tocar, seguí corriendo con los dos pisándome los talones, la Torre estaba cada vez más cerca, aun los tenía muy cerca, logré llegar hasta la Torre y meterme al elevador cerrando las puertas mientras veía como Ladybug y Chat usaban sus objetos para intentar alcanzarme, pulse el botón del último piso, probablemente tengan que escalar y yo les llevo ventaja, podre transformarme y salir volando

 **P.D.V Normal**

Ladybug y Chat Noir veían como el elevador seguía subiendo, intentando formular un plan…

"Podemos alcanzarlo en el último piso, no tendrá a donde correr Mi Lady"

Marinette sentía que debía ayudar a Danny, y realmente esperaba que él no hubiese subido para saltar al vacío…

"Vamos" – Con eso los dos empezaron a subir a saltos lo más rápido que podían, por fin llegaron a la punta de la torre y esperaron, casi a la sincronía llego Danny a la punta de la Torre, Marinette saltó frente a Danny, mientras Adrien se colocaba atrás por si intentaba escapar otra vez por el elevador – "Danny, solo queremos hablar, no tienes por qué hacer algo drástico, vamos bajemos todos de la Torre y platiquemos de esto tranquilamente" – Danny se volteó intentando alcanzar el elevador de nuevo más se encontró con Chat Noir bloqueando el camino…

"No, no, no; no caeremos dos veces en el mismo truco amigo mío"

Danny estaba acorralado, los dos héroes parisinos se acercaban a él, pero en un momento resbaló con un tubo metálico y cayó por la barda hacia el vacío, Marinette se horrorizó, uso su yo-yo para intentar atraparlo pero falló por poco y Danny continuó cayendo, Ladybug y Chat solo se lanzaron tras él intentando alcanzarlo pero llevaba demasiada ventaja, en eso ante los ojos de ambos en un haz de luz, Danny se transformó y recuperó altitud antes de chocar contra el suelo, Ladybug y Chat a pesar de estar impactados por esto, detuvieron su caída usando su armas Miraculous…

"Danny, tu eres Shin, tú me salvaste de la bala" –Chat Noir al oír eso se quedó muy exasperado con Ladybug por no haberle dicho eso antes

"Espera ¡¿TE DISPARARON LADYBUG?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que éramos compañeros"

"No lo recordé Chat estaba más enfocada en encontrar a Danny" – Danny se encontraba frete a ellos, no se había movido, se veía que temblaba – "Danny…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siguieron? ¡¿Por qué no me pudieron dejar en paz?!" Su capucha cubría toda su cara y solo el brillo de sus ojos se notaba, pero Marinette pudo ver como pequeñas gotas de agua caían al suelo desde donde estaba su rostro – "Solo quería alejarme, no pude protegerlos, fallé en eso, no pude salvarlos, por más que luché no pude hacer nada para evitar que él ganara" – Las palabras anteriores de Danny por fin tuvieron sentido **No puedes salvarlos a todos,** Marinette también la publicación de que Phantom estaba luchando con un fantasma desconocido mas no pudo evitar la explosión que mató a los seres queridos de Danny…

"Tú eres Phantom, el héroe de Amity Park" – Las lágrimas de Danny cesaron y sus ojos se llenaron de furia…

"¡NO SOY UN HÉROE!" – Esta vez un rayo de energía verde salió de sus manos contra los dos héroes locales – "¡LOS HÉROES SALVAN! ¡NO DEJAN MORIR A LA GENTE!" – Chat y Ladybug esquivaron los ecto-rayos lo mejor que pudieron, entonces Danny se volvió invisible justo delante de ellos…

"Oh genial, vuela, tiene rayos láser y se hace invisible, este sujeto tiene muchos podres" – Ladybug y Chat Noir se apoyaron espalda a espalda – "¿Crees que posiblemente lo forzamos demasiado?" – Un ecto-rayo salió contra ellos desde la izquierda sin poder esquivarlo Ladybug usó su yo-yo para bloquearlo – "Creo que tomare eso como un sí"

"¿Ustedes que saben? No han sido héroes por más de unos días, no han pasado noches enteras peleando, no han pasado días enteros manteniendo el orden, no han sido cazados, repudiados, odiados por la gente que protegen, ¿tienen idea de lo que es? ¿Qué por más que luchen la batalla no acaba? ¿Qué por más que se esfuercen igual fallan en el momento que más debían triunfar? ¡¿LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TUS SERES QUERIDOS TE VEAN CON ESPERANZA EN SUS OJOS PENSANDO QUE LOS SALVARAS Y MUERAN?!" – Con esto último Danny apareció frente a los héroes con el puncho cubierto en ecto-energía, ambos esquivaron el golpe pero la fuerza de este rompió el suelo y formó un gran cráter en él, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban anonadados, y pensar que por poco no lograban evitar el golpe…

"Oh genial también súper fuerza, este viene con todo el paquete de poderes extra lujoso"

"Debemos derribarlo para que se tranquilice, imagina que pasaría si Hawk Moth lo akumatiza"

En ese momento la sola idea de que a un súper héroe con tantos poderes como Phantom se volviera akumatizado sin duda le quitó todo el color a la cara de Chat Noir, en eso Danny tomó a Chat Noir, este lanzó una patada a la cara de Danny y se logró soltar del agarre, Danny tomó carrera y se acercó a toda velocidad contra Chat Noir con los puños cubiertos de ecto-energía, Chat trató de usar su báculo para frenar a Danny pero este simplemente se hizo intangible y acertó un buen golpe contra Chat Noir elevándolo varios metros sobre el aire , Danny iba por el remate cuando Ladybug ató a su yo-yo a el tobillo de Danny y lo forzó a estrellarse contra el suelo, su yo-yo regreso a ella mientras Chat Noir lograba aterrizar grácilmente sin daño, sin embargo Danny empezó a disparar sus ecto-rayos repetidamente obligando a los dos héroes a retroceder, Danny no les daba oportunidad de contraatacar y los obligaba a retirarse cada vez más y más…

"Mi Lady no podemos seguir así"

"Lo sé pero… ¡cuidado!" – Esta vez Danny optó por intentar derribarlos de un golpe, los héroes esquivaron el impacto directo pero la fuerza generó una onda expansiva que los empujo bastante lejos del otro, Danny decidió entonces atacar a Chat Noir primero, levantando el puño lo golpeo con fuerza esta vez dándole todo el impacto, Chat sintió como todo su cuerpo se quejaba de dolor, su traje absorbió mucha de la fuerza y aun así el golpe le sacó prácticamente todo el aire…

"¡DEBISTE DEJARME EN PAZ!" – Ladybug notó que Danny no la atacaba tanto como a Chat Noir…

"¡Danny ya basta!" –Danny se volvió para verla directo a los ojos, su mirada era de frustración y mucho rencor – "¿Por qué actúas así? Solo queremos ayudarte"

"Quería estar solo, debo estar solo, un monstruo como yo no merece nada, ni siquiera debería existir, ¡soy una abominación a la naturaleza!" – Sus palabras eran de odio, estaba muy lastimado, Marinette quizá decir algo cuando Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre Danny…

"Mi Lady has algo, yo lo distraigo"

"Amuleto encantado" – El amuleto dejó para Marinette una caña de pescar con una línea de color azul brillante que resplandecía – "¿Qué hago con esta caña? Nada lo logra detener con su intangibilidad"

La visión de la suerte de Ladybug se activó y resalto solo a Danny y la caña – "Bueno, será mejor que aproveche al máximo esto ¡Chat estate listo!" – Marinette usó la caña y enganchó a Danny, inmediatamente después se puso a correr alrededor de él, amarrándolo con la línea de pesca hasta que no podía mover los brazos y las piernas, Chat dejó a Danny en el suelo, Danny luchaba por liberarse, intentó volverse intangible pero la línea no le permitía escapar aun con ese truco…

"Wow LB no sabía que podías pescar, y atrapaste uno bastante luchador"

"No ahora Chat" – Marinette se acercó a Danny que seguía luchando por librarse, escuchó a Marinette acercarse y comenzó a arrastrarse para alejarse, a pesar de que su cara no se veía Marinette pudo ver claramente el miedo en él – "Danny ¿podemos hablar?" – Él solo la miró por un momento antes de bajar la mirada, Ladybug estaba por acercarse un poco más hasta que el hablo...

"Yo no quería estos poderes, yo no quería ser héroe, solo quería mantenerlos a salvo, a salvo del primer error que cometí, y por un tiempo puede hacerlo, pero cuando en verdad me necesitaron, no pude, Ladybug soy un fracaso" – Él, la vio directamente mientras las lágrimas caían de la penumbra que ocultaba su rostro – "Ni siquiera debería existir" – Finalmente eso fue todo Danny no pudo más con él dolor, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, de pronto sintió como descubrían su cara y vio frente a frente a Marinette que le daba una mirada de tranquilidad y una sonrisa de apoyo, después lo abrazó, él no supo cómo reaccionar y solo continuó llorando en el hombro de Marinette…

"Tranquilo, no podré entender tu dolor pero se de alguien que quiere ayudarte a superarlo, solo dale la oportunidad ¿sí?, Chat gracias por tu ayuda, mejor vuelve a casa y descansa, después de todo tu recibiste todos los golpes, de aquí puedo encargarme"

Chat se quedó pensando, ciertamente Danny parecía que siempre lo atacaba a él en vez de a Ladybug, quizá el no usa la fuerza bruta contra las chicas, bueno el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más – "De acuerdo Mi Lady, si necesitas algo estoy a una llamada"

"Gracias Chat" – Con eso dicho Chat Noir se retiró saltando hacia su hogar, una vez solos Marinette se des transformó y comenzó a desenredar a Danny, Tikki rápidamente se escondió atrás de Marinette, aunque Danny sabía que ella era Ladybug no sabía si era prudente que se enterara de los kwamis aun

"Danny ¿Por qué te enfocaste tanto en Chat Noir?"

"Pues como sabía que eras Ladybug no quería atacarte después de como tú y tu familia me trataron a pesar de ser un completo extraño, lamento todo los problemas y el desastre que cause"

"No te preocupes, por lo que sé tenías mucho dolor dentro de ti y no lo demostrabas, supongo que al final no pudiste soportarlo más" – Mientras Marinette seguía desatando a Danny él decidió hacer un poco de platica

"Marinette ¿Qué son exactamente tus poderes y de dónde vienen?"

"Mis poderes son de buena suerte y creación, y vienen de mi Miraculous los aretes de Ladybug"

"Oh, wow, y me imagino que esa criaturita roja también tiene algo que ver ¿o me equivoco?" – Marinette se tensó al escuchar eso – "Tranquila, no le diré a nadie, solo tengo algo de curiosidad además quizá eso explique cómo obtuviste una caña Fenton de fantasmas"

"¿Caña Fenton?"

"Si, como seguro sabes vengo de Amity Park conocido como el lugar más embrujado de la Tierra, mis padres que eran caza fantasmas crearon todo tipo de artículos para atrapar, contener y destruir fantasmas, la caña Fenton resiste la fuerza de cualquier fantasma menor a clase Omega, y es imposible de atravesar con intangibilidad, al principio no la reconocí por el patrón de Catarina, pero bueno ¿entonces me presentas a tu pequeña amiga?" - Al verse descubiertas Tikki flotó hasta el hombro de Marinette…

"Hola mi nombre es Tikki y soy la compañera kwami de Marinette"

"Mucho gusto Tikki, ¿kwami dices? Ese nombre me suena de algún lado, me imagino ha de ser bueno tener una especie de mentor como compañero"

"Si, Tikki es una gran consejera cuando necesito ayuda con ciertas cosas"

Finalmente Marinette logró liberar a Danny de la línea de pesca, enrolló de nuevo la línea en la caña y la tomó lanzó al aire – "Ladybug Milagrosa" – En ese instante miles de catarinas salieron de la caña y empezaron a arreglar el daño causado a Paris…

"Wow, eso sin duda es conveniente, como me hubiese gustado que estuvieras en Amity Park cuando luchaba con otros fantasmas"

"¿Qué tal si nos cuentas un poco sobre tus aventuras como héroe mientras volvemos a mi casa?"

"Me parece bien"

Los dos adolescentes y la ancestral kwami comenzaron a caminar, mientras Danny le contaba a Marinette y a Tikki sobre sus peleas con enemigos como Skulker, El Fantasma de la Caja, La Señora del Almuerzo, entre otros, Marinette y Tikki estaban impresionadas por como Danny había logrado mantener a la ciudad a salvo con poca ayuda. En un rato llegaron a la casa de Marinette, al entrar encontraron a la pareja Dupain-Cheng quienes tenían una mirada severa, y al cuestionar a los dos adolescentes estos les dijeron la historia omitiendo los súper detalles, los padres de Marinette al escuchar la historia completa se enorgullecieron de su hija y le ofrecieron estancia a Danny, quien tras ver el apoyo de Marinette decidió decir que si, después de una pequeña cena todos se retiraron a descansar después del cansado día que había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Marinette se despedía de su familia y de Danny quien ahora trabajaba en la repostería a insistencia del mismo, pues dijo a los padres de Marinette que prefería verlo como un pago por su estancia, y tras un poco de negociación los señores Dupain-Cheng aceptaron, después de todo dos manos extra nunca van mal, Marinette iba camino a la escuela cuando escuchó las sirenas de una patrulla persiguiendo un auto…

"Es hora de actuar, ¡Tikki Motas!" – Marinette se transformó y salió a la persecución del auto, poco después apareció Chat Noir…

"Hola Mi Lady hermosa mañana para un paseo ¿no?"

"Quizá debamos enfocarnos más en el fugitivo que en la vista Chat"

Los héroes y la policía lograron acorralar al fugitivo, este salió del auto con una pistola en la mano y la otra bajo su chaqueta…

"Ríndete amigo, Ladybug, los oficiales y yo te tenemos rodeado no tienes forma de escapar, tu crimen no fue purrrfecto"

"No importa, si no me dejan ir entonces nos volare por los aires a todos" – De su chaqueta sacó una granada de mano y tenía el dedo justo en el seguro – "Jajaja gatito ni tú, ni Ladybug pueden tocarme a menos que quieran que el lugar explote"

"Puede que ellos no" – El fugitivo se volteó y quedó paralizado al ver a una figura encapuchada con brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban en la penumbra de la capucha – "Y tú no tienes salida" – Shin traspaso la mano del sujeto y tomo la granada, para después noquear al sujeto de un golpe – "Hey Ladybug, Chat Noir ¿aún tienen espacio en su equipo para otro héroe?"

 **Y fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, tarde un poco en hacerlo por la Universidad pero está listo y ahora la primera votación de la historia ¿Qué es más peligroso? ¿Fantasmas o akumas? Dejen su voto en los reviews o por Inbox nos vemos pronto y hasta luego**


	4. La práctica hace al maestro

**Muy bien aquí está el cuarto episodio y en esta votación el ganador fue ¡Fantasmas! Cuatro a uno, entonces los fantasmas más poderosos empezaran a aparecer más tarde en la historia, les quiero agradecer a los lectores por interesarse en mi historia, sin más que decir por el momento que empiece esto…**

 **Marinette P.D.V**

Hoy termina la primera semana de vacaciones, las cosas van de maravilla ahora que Danny alias Shin es parte del equipo de Chat y yo, siento que el peso de ser heroína no es tan grande, ahora que Danny está, él se ha ofrecido para relevarme de mis tareas de héroe si tengo algo importante que hacer, mientras no se trate de un akuma él puede encargarse. Al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo pero él me dijo que como superhéroe usualmente luego podría tener que cumplir con trabajos, promesas y otras cosas mientras hay que entrar en acción en el futuro, y que de acuerdo a su experiencia suele ser bastante agotador, finalmente me convenció, hoy debía ver a Alya en el centro para pasar el rato, Alya y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas realmente rápido, a veces me siento culpable por no decirle que soy Ladybug ya que parece ser que desarrolló una afición hacia mí pero Tikki me sigue diciendo que nadie debe saber mi secreto por mí, si lo descubren pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero si debo evitar que ocurra, aunque Danny descubrió mi secreto antes y luego yo el de él así que supongo estamos a mano, y bueno Danny se adaptó bien en casa, papá y mamá están encantados con Danny, al parecer tiene mucha experiencia cocinando, cuando le preguntamos por qué dijo con un tanto de humor que su madre no podía cocinar un simple huevo sin que de alguna forma se convirtiera en una mezcla de clara y ectoplasma con conciencia, se le veía bastante nostálgico, mamá, papá y yo hacemos lo posible por ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, es un proceso largo pero creo que Danny se lo merece, le ocurrieron muchas cosas; aun no me quiere decir que pasó exactamente el día de la explosión, que en cuanto esté listo el me contará todo, fuera de eso se le ve más tranquilo y contento; eso sí, algo que notamos es que nunca, nunca se quita su sudadera, no lo cuestionamos mucho pero siendo sincera, ¿Quién usa sudadera en verano? Al poco tiempo llegué al centro y Alya me estaba esperando con su celular a la mano…

"Hola Alya, espero no haber tardado mucho, entonces ¿Cuál es esta súper misión que mencionaste?"

"No te preocupes Marinette llegue hace poco y sobre eso, verás, descubriremos quién y que es el nuevo superhéroe de Paris, Shin"

"¿En serio Alya? ¿Primero corres hacia los monstruos y ahora investigas superhéroes?"

"Mari, Mari, Mari, debes saber que una reportera siempre está en busca de los hechos y los misterios y este nuevo héroe es un gran misterio, aparece y desaparece como si nada, y nunca le hemos visto la cara, eso intriga mucho además escuche de algunos testigos en las noticias sobre el robo del otro día y dicen que apareció a salvar a Ladybug justo antes de que le lograran disparar"

Aún recuerdo esa noche como si hubiese sido hace tan solo un momento, Danny llegó justo a tiempo, no es algo agradable de recordar que estuviste a punto de morir, aunque supongo que en algún momento me debía enfrentar a esa posibilidad…

"Pero como tú dices, el desaparece y aparece a voluntad ¿Cómo encuentras a alguien así? Si no quiere dejarse ver podría quedarse hasta el tiempo que quiera"

"Ah, pero es para eso que te necesito mi querida Marinette, solo necesitamos fingir un problema como un asalto o algo así y él vendrá por su propia cuentas"

Cabe destacar que no estaba nada conforme con este plan, además de que veía innumerables fallas en él, Alya es muy lista, me lo ha demostrado en solo 6 días, pero este plan es increíblemente simple y mal diseñado, por lo que realmente odio lo que estoy por decir…

"De acuerdo Alya, yo te apoyo, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

De pronto no sé por qué pero la sonrisa de Alya me puso muy pero muy incómoda

"Oh querida Mari, vas a amar esto"

Tengo miedo

Ok ahora en serio me estoy arrepintiendo de esta idea, estábamos en la parte más alta de la Torre Eiffel, Alya me había hecho vestirme como una chica psicótica con un cuchillo de utilería en la mano mientras ella fingía pedir auxilio…

"Ayuda, ayuda, soy solo una inocente chica indefensa"

 _Esto no va a funcionar nunca Alya,_ realmente esta idea es una de las peores que he visto además Danny está ayudando a mamá y papá con una gran orden de quiches para una boda, realmente no veo cómo va a funcionar esto…

"Oh, que alguien me ayude, estoy siendo atacada"

Y claro esto siguió hasta que llego un guardia de seguridad y nos vio, y claro como mi suerte como Marinette es completamente contraria a mi suerte de Ladybug el guardia me tacleo y me inmovilizó, Alya tuvo que pedirle al guardia que me soltara, cuando nos pidió una explicación y Alya le contó lo que estábamos haciendo, básicamente nos corrió de la Torre por causar alboroto…

"Ok eso no salió tan bien como yo esperaba"

"¿Tú crees?" – Aun sentía el brazo torcido hacia atrás, incluso se me entumeció un poco…

"¿Cómo salió tan mal? El pan era infalible"

"Alya el plan tenía muchas fallas, una de ellas fue no decirle al de seguridad antes de subir"

"Bueno, esta vez será mejor" – Oh dios no

Y bueno la tarde se resumió en eso, Alya fingiendo ser atacada por mí para que poco después algún guardia o peatón me tacleara me sometiera, mi cuerpo ya me estaba gritando pedirle a Alya que se detuviera o que al menos usara algo que me protegiera de los ataques…

"Alya por favor, paremos esto, no puedo seguir recibiendo tacleadas de extraños todo el día"

Alya parecía que me iba a decir que no, pero vio su celular y suspiró muy decepcionada, y aunque por un lado me siento mal por hacerla darse por vencida siendo sincera el dolor de mis brazos y piernas están está haciendo que casi grite de alegría…

"Bien entonces es hora de volver, vayamos a mi casa, mis padres deben tener algunos postres listos por si quieres"

"Si, eso suena bien, gracias Marinette"

"¿Te parece si vamos primero al centro comercial? Quiero comprar un protector de celular a prueba de agua"

"Hmmm mientras no sea otro de tus planes para atraer a Shin, de acuerdo"

"¿Qué tienen de malo mis planes? Eran perfectos"

"Mis brazos y piernas quieren contradecirte"

Bueno, después de eso Alya y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial más cercano, mientras Alya fue por su protector yo fui por un smoothie, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de pronto escuche una voz algo profunda y con eco…

"¡Cuidado pobres humanos pues yo soy El Fantasma de la Caja, y vengo a atemorizarlos con mi poder sobre todos los objetos cuadrado y la ocasional envoltura de burbujas!"

Ok, no sé, en serio no sé cómo responder a esta situación, recuerdo que Danny me dijo algo sobre un Fantasma de la Caja, que suele ser más una molestia que un problema, según él no cuesta mucho vencerlo, incluso sus amigo podían vencerlo en poco tiempo, me fui a un área poco concurrida y me asegure de que no hubiera nadie…

"¿Qué opinas Tikki? ¿Crees que debamos intervenir?"

"Pues no estoy muy segura, Danny dijo que él no presenta ningún tipo de peligro incluso cuando lo intenta, pero está el hecho que él se basa en que su pueblo era atacado siempre por fantasmas, no sabemos si aquí será igual"

"Entonces está decidido, hora de la acción ¡Tikki Motas!"

 **Normal P.D.V**

El fantasma de la Caja estaba rodeado por cajas que circulaban alrededor suyo, mientras lanzaba todo tipo de cajas contra la gente que estaba comprando, muchos huían de los objetos que caían de las cajas, aunque la mayoría eran cajas pequeñas o con objetos no muy pesados, algunos incluso atrapaban las cajas y se iban…

"¡Eso es, corran, corran, débiles humanos, pues yo el fantasma de la caja tengo mucho productos en cajas con los cuales los aterrorizare, cuidado! – De pronto un yo-yo atrapó todas las cajas y las alejo de los civiles, seguida por una voz femenina desafiante…

"Detente ahora mismo, antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo"

"¿Y quién se supone se atreve a desafiar al poderoso Fantasma de la Caja?"

"Mi nombre es Ladybug y espero decidas rendirte pacíficamente"

"¡JAMAS!" – Con eso el Fantasma de la Caja empezó lanzarle a Ladybug distintos tipos de cajas, varias de ellas ahora tenían objetos de gran peso incluyendo un refrigerador, Ladybug esquivo con gran habilidad todos y cada uno de los objetos contundentes que le eran arrojados, tomó una caja con su yo-yo y se la lanzó al Fantasma de la Caja quien se hizo intangible para que el proyectil pasara sin hacerle daño, Ladybug usó su yo-yo para atrapar al Fantasma de la Caja una vez dejó su intangibilidad, pero este comenzó a volar erráticamente mientras se llevaba a Ladybug como pasajera, ella intentaba sostenerse hasta que vio que el Fantasma de la Caja se dirigía hacia una pared, entonces soltó su yo-yo y se lanzó fuera del impacto, el Fantasma de la Caja volvió poco después y siguió lanzando cajas contra nuestra heroína, Ladybug en un descuido casi es aplastada hasta que alguien la quita del camino…

"Oh Mi Lady debes tener más cuidado, no querrás arruinar esa perfecta cabecita tuya con un golpe"

Chat la tenía en sus brazos dirigiéndole una mirada pícara, por su parte Ladybug estaba… más bien molesta por la actitud de su compañero…

"Ahora no es el momento Chat, tenemos una situación"

"Ya lo veo, este akuma es algo extraño, creo que jamás nos habíamos encontrado con uno como él" – Ladybug se dio cuenta que había olvidado mencionarle a Chat lo que Danny le había contado en sus patrullajes…

"Es por que no es un akuma, es un fantasma" – Chat se volvió hacia ella extrañado…

"Bugaboo ¿estas consiente de que esto no es una película de horror verdad?"

"No estoy bromeando, Shin me contó sobre este fantasma, dice que es prácticamente inofensivo y no cuesta mucho vencerlo"

"Así que Shin te contó sobre él, meh, seguro solo presumía sobre su capacidad de vencerlo" – Ladybug miró extrañada a Chat Noir, después de todo su tono era de que estaba molesto…

"¿Sigues enojado porque fue él quien me salvó de un disparo y por qué te pateo la cola como si nada, gatito?"

"N-no, para nada, fue solo suerte, no tenía ni idea de a que me enfrentaba, en una revancha seguro le ganaría"

"Bueno intentare usar el amuleto encantado, sirvió con Danny quizá me dé algo bueno contra este fantasma"

"De acuerdo, no tardes mucho LB" – Chat salió justo frente al Fantasma de la Caja – Hey azulito ven y atrápame si puedes

"¡El Fantasma de la Caja atrapará al extraño humano vestido de gato negro y luego seguirá la humana roja y negra así empezara mi conquista mundial!" – El Fantasma comenzó a perseguir a Chat Noir por la plaza, mientras le arrojaba más paquetes y otras cosas en cajas, Ladybug vio su oportunidad una vez Chat alejó lo suficiente al fantasma…

"Amuleto encantado" – El amuleto hizo su magia y ante nuestra heroína apareció una pequeña estafeta, parecía tener circuitos y un botón, la visión de la suerte se activó resaltando la estafeta y al fantasma de la caja – "Ok veamos que hace esto"

Ladybug presionó el botón y de pronto una larga cadena con varios brazos mecánicos con puntas verdes fueron lanzadas contra el fantasma, este no estaba percatado de lo que estaba por ocurrir pero en el último segundo se elevó esquivando dos cosas, los brazos mecánicos y a Chat quien fue envuelto por ellos y casi de inmediato recibió una descarga eléctrica…

"Lo siento mucho Chat"

Sin embargo el Fantasma de la caja vio con detenimiento la trampa en la que se encontraba chat y su mirada pasó a ser de reconocimiento…

"¡La humana extraña tiene un arma de híbrido, eso significa que él debe estar cerca!¡Ganas esta vez humana extraña pero cuando el híbrido no este volveré y este centro comercial con precios sobre estimados serán mío! ¡Cuidado!"

Y con eso el espectro se marchó dejando a dos jóvenes héroes muy, pero muy confundidos, Chat Noir a pesar de estar atrapado decidió dar voz a la pregunta que ambos se hacían…

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

De pronto los Miraculous de ambos empezaron a sonar un poco indicando que se les acababa el tiempo de trasformación…

"Espera aquí Chat volveré una vez me haya recargado, no te vayas a ir"

"¿Bromeas conmigo Mi Lady? Creí que no era lo tuyo"

"Sabes a que me refiero" – En eso Alya apareció con su celular en mano obviamente habiendo grabado todo el asunto…

"Ladybug, Chat Noir un momento de su tiempo por favor, si me pudiesen decir a que se enfrentaron, ¿es un nuevo tipo de akuma o es un nuevo tipo de villano?"

"En cuanto vuelva contestare tus preguntas, mientras si pudieras ayudarme, ¿podrías ver si eres capaz de liberar a Chat Noir de esa trampa? Estaría muy agradecida si lo haces"

"Oh, claro Ladybug no hay problema"

 **Danny P.D.V**

Los señores Dupain-Cheng y yo logramos terminar la orden a tiempo, incluso nos dio tiempo de hacer unos pequeños brownies con los ingredientes que sobraron, guarde unos pocos para Marinette, ya que los preparamos con su salsa de fresa favorita, estuvimos platicando un buen rato, era un buen sentimiento, ese de una familia, de pronto sonó mi celular, supongo que Mari olvidó algo ya que es la única que sabe mi número aquí en Paris…

"Pizzería de Tony" – Sin embargo la voz que esperaba no estaba tranquila, sino algo agitada…

"Danny necesito tu ayuda, es… un asunto de tu campo de trabajo, Chat y yo no estamos recuperando del problema pero creo que tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien"

"Marinette ¿Qué tipo de fantasma se encontraron?" – Marinette se volteo con mirada avergonzada, me pregunto i les fue realmente mal…

"Al Fantasma de la Caja" – Ok esa sin duda no me la esperaba…

"Déjame ver si entendí esto se encontraron al fantasma de la caja ¿y perdieron?"

"Básicamente no perdimos, él huyó en cuanto vio la trampa que se supone iba a capturarlo"

"Ok, voy para allá, ¡Señor Dupain voy a salir un momento!" – El señor Dupain bajó lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del tamaño de las escaleras…

"Oh, claro Danny ¿A dónde vas?"

"Marinette me pidió ayuda con un asunto en la plaza, solo me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda"

"Oh de acuerdo, ¿sabes cómo llegar?"

"Si, ya más o menos se me ubicar en la ciudad, pero en definitiva se dónde está la plaza"

"De acuerdo, dile a Marinette que tenemos una sorpresa para ella"

"Claro que si"

En cuento salí de la repostería, me hice invisible y me transforme mientras no había gente.

.

 **Adrien P.D.V**

Esta cosa no se suelta con nada y lo peor, no puedo usar Cataclismo porque mis manos están pegadas a mi cuerpo, cuando Ladybug volvió, Alya seguía intentando liberarme de los brazos mecánicos…

"Esto es increíblemente resistente" – Alya seguía buscando y buscando como alguna forma de desactivar el mecanismo – "Nada funciona, lo que sea que es está hecho para no soltarse"

"Bueno esta sí que es una situación apretada"

"No te preocupes Chat, llamé a alguien para que nos ayude" – Mi Lady llamó a alguien, espero que se apresuren esta cosa esta…. Oh no, solo hay una persona que Ladybug llamaría en esta situación

"Vaya, vaya el gato atrapado como una rata, que ironía" – Agh, este tipo, no es que me desagrade Danny pero, se está volviendo demasiado cercano a Mi Lady – "Aunque esto es nuevo, nadie nunca ha estado tanto tiempo atrapado por el Atrapa Jack, suele atascarse a veces una vez que atrapa algo que no es un fantasma"

Alya al ver a Shin dejo de intentar liberarme y fue rápidamente hasta estar frente a frente con él, o lo más frente a frente posible considerando que su capa oculta toda su cara…

"Oh por dios eres él, tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte, ¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Por qué te volviste héroe? ¿Cuántos poderes tienes? ¿Acaso…?"

"Wow tranquila, respira profundamente, primero soy un fantasma, me volví héroe para detener otros fantasmas, realmente no sé cuántos poderes tengo, luego desarrollo nuevos poderes"

"¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo que atrapa a la gente y luego las electrocuta?"

"No está pensado para atrapar gente, está pensado para atrapar fantasmas" – Danny tocó una de las garras y de inmediato el dispositivo me libero retrayéndose de nuevo a la estafeta –"Solo da descargas cuando detecta un rastro de energía fantasmal o similar" - Danny tomó la estafeta y la guardo en su capa…

"Bueno creo que tengo que ir a recargarme vuelvo en un momento" - Encontré una tienda vacía de ropa y me metí al probador, en ese momento me des transforme, Plaga rápidamente apareció junto a mí pero note que se veía algo mal…

"Plaga ¿estás bien? Parece que te hubieras enfermado"

"No, esa cosa, cuando te electrocutó sentí como se concentraba en mi energía, fue como si pudiera detectarme"

"Si lo necesitas descansa un poco"

"Tranquilo, solo dame un poco de mi precioso camembert y estaré listo para seguir" –Le di a plaga el trozo de queso que llevaba conmigo, rápidamente lo tomó y comenzó a comer – "Sabes no deberías estar tan celoso de Danny"

"¿D-de que hablas? Celosos ¿yo?, no, es solo que Mi Lady podría pensar que es mejor héroe que yo y quizá decida no hacer más equipo conmigo"

"Adrien, amigo, escucha normalmente me reiría de la situación pero debes entender, Danny estaba en su punto más bajo, huyó de su casa después de la muerte de sus seres queridos y tanto Ladybug como tu amiga Marinette se esforzaron por ayudarlo, has visto como Ladybug se preocupa por todos los ciudadanos, está en su naturaleza, Ladybug siempre es la que quiere la felicidad de la gente" - Nunca me espere este tipo de diálogo de Plaga…

"Supongo que no lo había visto de esa manera, tienes razón Plaga puede que sea un poco injusto con Danny" – Después de todo yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas…

"Bueno ya estoy listo Adrien"

"Entonces vamos, Plaga las Garras"

Una vez en mi traje de Chat Noir, volví con el grupo, Ladybug y Alya estaban junto a Danny al parecer escuchando una explicación sobre el objeto que me había atrapado pues les mostraba la estafeta con detenimiento mientras señalaba algunas partes…

"Listo para el segundo round"

"Entonces vámonos, Shin dice que puede rastrear al fantasma de la caja, Alya te pediré que por favor te quedes aquí" – Alya no estaba nada contenta con esto pero finalmente solo asintió…

"De acuerdo, muéstranos el camino oh gran rastreador"

"Ese chiste estuvo realmente malo Chat" – Rápidamente Danny nos guío fuera de la plaza con dirección hacia la zona de almacenes

 **Normal P.D.V.**

Nuestros héroes llegaron a un almacén donde se escuchaba una risa desde el interior, a través de un traga luz, contemplaron como el Fantasma de la Caja quien estaba reorganizando las cajas por alguna extraña razón…

"Muy bien ya lo encontramos entonces Danny entra y lo atrapa ¿no?"

Danny y Ladybug se dirigieron las miradas por un momento hasta que Ladybug decidió hablar primero…

"Danny no nos ayudara"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Chat no entendía entonces el por qué Danny los había acompañado, pero antes de que Ladybug pudiera responder Danny le hizo una señal de que él le explicaría Chat

"Lo que sucede es que me di cuenta que ustedes no tienen nada de experiencia contra fantasmas más que conmigo, pero yo aunque fue bastante agresivo contigo no buscaba hacerte mucho daño solo detenerte por el tiempo suficiente para escapar, entonces Ladybug y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería permitirles a ustedes lidiar con él, ya que no es una grave amenaza es muy poco probable que esto escale a mayores a menos que ocurra un incidente con el inmobiliario, le enseñe a Ladybug como usar el Atrapa Jack correctamente, esto les dará algo de experiencia en caso de que otro fantasma aparezca y yo no esté, también les pienso entregar algunas armas anti fantasmas pero por ahora tendrán que vencerlo solo con el Atrapa Jack"

Chat comprendió las razones de Danny y ciertamente un poco de práctica con un enemigo que es prácticamente inofensivo no suele estar mal…

"¿Entonces por qué viniste si tenías planeado dejarnos luchar a nosotros?"

"Bueno, ustedes lucharan con él una vez que lo hayan derribado yo lo capturare, además estaré supervisando lo que hagan dependiendo de que tan bien manejen la situación ajustare un poco lo que tengo planeado para los dos, pero por el momento les deseo suerte"

Los héroes parisinos asintieron y se internaron en el almacén con cautela, sigilosamente se acercaron al fantasma, Ladybug tenía listo el Atrapa Jack, se colocaron a ambos lados y con una señal se lanzaron contra el fantasma de la caja, sin embargo este se elevó un poco más en el aire causando que Ladybug y Chat fallaran su tiro…

"¡¿Qué es esto?! Los humanos raros han llegado hasta mi guarida, esto es perfecto, el híbrido ya me habría atacado el verme aquí pero parece que no está, así que podre derrotarlos sin mucho problema"

"Chat, debemos quitar todas las cajas de en medio para obtener un tiro limpio"

"De acuerdo mi Lady"

EL Fantasma de la caja continuo lanzándoles cajas a nuestros héroes mientras que Chat esquivaba y se impulsaba hacia delante usando las cajas como apoyo, Ladybug comenzó a subir caja por caja como plataformas buscando el tiro perfecto, las cajas comenzaron a girar rápidamente forzando a Ladybug a sujetarse antes de poder disparar…

"Chat distráelo, casi estoy en posición"

"Entendido mi Lady"

Chat Noir entonces escalo la pared más cercana verticalmente y se propulsó con todas sus fuerzas contra el fantasma quien estaba muy distraído con Ladybug de tal forma que Chat logró derribarlo, acertando una buena patada y estrellándolo contra el suelo…

"¡Tontos humanos, sin importar lo que hagan no podrán detener mi terror cuadrado!"

"Sabes amigo, cada vez que dices eso suena más patético que amenazante"

El Fantasma de la Caja sin embargo tomó a Chat Noir y lo lanzó lejos contra un grupo de contenedores de acero, para luego bombardearlo con una barrera de cajas de distintos tamaños enterrándolo entre el desastre…

"¡Ja, el humano vestido de gato no es rival para mi poder!"

"Quizá no podamos hacerte mucho daño, pero apuesto a que esto sí"

EL Fantasma se volteó a ver como nueve brazos mecánicos se acercaban a toda velocidad contra él, intentó hacerse intangible instintivamente mas sin embargo los brazos lograron atraparlo para después soltarle una buena descarga…

"¡Oh, el Fantasma de la Caja dice esto duele mucho!"

Con el fantasma de la caja atrapado Ladybug fue a desenterrar a Chat, el gato estaba medio aturdido y sin mucha noción de su entorno…

"No volveré a ver las cajas igual en la vida"

"Oh vamos gatito, Shin te hizo cosas peores"

En eso Danny flotó hasta donde se encontraban con un extraño termo en las manos de color gris y verde tenía patrones de circuitos por todos lados…

"Lo hicieron bastante bien para estar cortos de equipo caza fantasmas"

"Muchas gracias Danny"

"Sin embargo…" – Danny se volteó hacia el fantasma de la caja, destapó el termo y presionó el botón, inmediatamente una luz azul envolvió al Fantasma capturándolo, para que Danny tapara el termo nuevamente – "Esto me demuestra que en verdad debo hacer algo con su capacidad de luchar contra fantasmas"

"Y ¿Cuál es el plan para eso?"

"Simple, los voy a entrenar para luchar contra ellos" – Se detuvo por un momento y parecía que recordaba algo, con un suspiro de resignación les dijo seriamente – "Y también que tendremos que hacer un viaje a Amity Park pronto"

 **Respecto a ciertos puntos como ya había dicho creo que los Kwamis y los akumas poseen cierta energía espiritual que es un tanto similar a la fantasmal por lo que lo que afecta a los fantasmas los puede afectar a ellos, y respecto al Fantasma de la Caja bueno aunque es un enemigo de categoría 0 aún posee fuerza sobre humana y los poderes estándar de los fantasmas así que a Marinette y a Adrien se les dificultaría luchar con él. Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión hasta pronto**


	5. Clima tempestuoso

**Hola de nuevo, bueno como verán por el título, esta vez le toca a los akumas, ahora, tengo a los akumas y a los fantasmas en categorías de 0 a 10, dependiendo de qué tan peligrosos sin embargo hay cierto número de fantasmas que sobrepasan esta escala y esos serían:**

 **11.-Vlad Plasmius 12.- Maleza (Undergrowth) 13.- Nocturno 14.** **Votrex 15. Pariah Dark y Dan Phantom**

 **Clockwork no entra aquí porque es considerado aliado, (además cualquier cosa que controle el tiempo a voluntad esta OP, con esto no me refiero a solo viajar en el tiempo, sino usar el tiempo en si), por lo tanto estos fantasmas probablemente no aparezcan en un buen tiempo, quizá hasta después de la segunda temporada de Ladybug o hasta la tercera, quizá antes, aun no lo decido, pero hasta entonces que inicie esto.**

Danny P.D.V

Bueno es un día tranquilo en la pastelería, ya era la mitad del verano, aunque a diferencia de Amity, el calor no era tan, los padres de Marinette y yo al ver que no había mucha clientela de momento preparábamos algunos postres como donas, muffins y cupcakes, para tener un lote fresco, en el radio que tenían los padres, estaba sintonizada la frecuencia de KidzPlus, una cadena de televisión que estaba transmitiendo las finales del concurso de la nueva chica del clima, todo el verano fueron eliminando chicas de distintas cualidades y rasgos para apelar a más audiencia, de acuerdo a esta transmisión solo quedaban dos finalistas ; Aurora Boreal y Mireille Kake, personalmente aunque no muy fan de estas cosas creo que Mireille apelaría mejor a la audiencia pero esa es solo mi opinión, de pronto el timbre de la tienda sonó y vi a Alya en la entrada…

"Hola señor y señora Dupain-Cheng, hola Danny mucho gusto en verlos"

"Hola Alya" - Tom, se acercó a Alya y le ofreció unos pastelillos recién hechos, Alya aceptó uno…

"Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí Alya? Pensé que habías salido de la ciudad"

"Nah, mis padres al final no pudieron, tenían que trabajar así que nos quedamos"

"Oh, vienes a ver a Marinette ¿cierto? ¿Una segunda salida de compras?"

Después del asunto con el fantasma de la caja, el resto de los días hasta la fecha pasó sin mucho problema, unos robos y persecuciones pero nada fuera de lo normal, ni akumas ni mas fantasmas, he intentado encontrar de donde salió el fantasma de la caja, cada noche sin falta pero por más que busco no encuentro una respuesta…

"No, es algo mucho, mucho más importante, entonces ¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro Alya, eres bienvenida, Danny acompáñala arriba si no es mucha molestia"

"Claro que no Sabine, vamos" – Lleve a Alya por la puerta que conecta a las escaleras del departamento – "Olvidé decirte Mari….puede que este demasiado ocupada"

"¿Ah que te refieres? ¿Está diseñando algo nuevo otra vez?"

"Nooo…exactamente"

Abrí la puerta y Marinette estaba persiguiendo a la pequeña Manon que tenía el sombrero que Mari había estado haciendo desde hace desde ayer, pobre, los niños pequeños suelen dar mucho trabajo…

"Hey Mari… hay visita"

Mari estaba con la cara de cansancio, y eso que Manon solo lleva una hora en la casa…

"Ah, hola Alya que gusto verte"

"Hola Mari, ¿Qué crees? Adivina quién se está teniendo una sesión de fotos ahora mismo en el parque" – Alya busco entre sus fotos de celular y luego se lo puso en la cara a Mari de la emoción, inmediatamente la cara de cansancio de Marinette se fue y paso a una cara de felicidad y rápidamente tomó el celular de Alya…

"¿Ahora? Adrien está en el parque ¡¿ahora mismo?" –Cierto me había olvidado de esto, Mari está enamorada del modelo adolescente Adrien Agreste, que además se unió a su clase poco antes de las vacaciones de verano, y quien ella no está al tanto es Chat Noir, a través de esta semana de vacaciones pude ver como interactuaban entre los dos y Chat/Adrien esta perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug mientras que Mari/Ladybug está enamorada perdidamente de Adrien, los dos están locos por un alter ego del otro mas no están al tanto de que son compañeros

"Sip, mientras hablamos"

"Y-y... ¿que se supone le voy a decir?"

"Lo mismo que siempre se dice yo-ugh –ah –mph - gkh " – Alya imitaba la reacción de Mari cada vez que veía a Adrien, la pobre se congelaba inmediatamente….

"Basta" – En eso Manon se acercó pasando entre las piernas de Mari y usándola como soporte…

"¿Quién es ella?" – Parece que Marinette olvidó a Manon al pensar en Adrien, recuerdo esos momentos cuando veía a Paulina y me quedaba embobado por un buen rato…

"Ups olvide este pequeño detalle"

"¿Y quién es ella?"

"Es Manon, la hija de una amiga de la mamá de Marinette, y Mari aquí se ofreció para cuidarla toda la tarde" – En eso Mari volvió como piedra al mundo….

"Es verdad, dije que la cuidaría toda la tarde, no puedo salir"

"Déjame adivinar ¿otro favor al que no te pudiste rehusar?"

"No, no…solo es…que…no me pude rehusar" –Pobre Mari, a mi me cuesta mucho decir que no pero a ella le es imposible…

"Escucha no hay problema, yo cuidare al pequeño detalle por ti" – Creo que Alya está muy pero muy segura de si misma, he visto a Manon y debo decir que si tuviera que compararla con algo sería con Cujo cuando busca su juguete, un completo desastre ambulante…

"Gracias, pero soy responsable de ella, además no podría hacerte eso, ella es….un verdadero ángel" – Y justo en ese momento Manon decidió jugar con una cacerola y una espátula, mejor eso a unos cuchillos creo – "Manon no, eso no" – Y mientras Manon reía y golpeaba todo Marinette la perseguía y chocaba con obstáculos que Manon dejaba o libraba por su estatura, le di la señal a Alya de que pasara mientras Marinette correteaba a la pequeña, Alya se recargó en el sillón y yo me puse como barrera a la cocina por si al angelito se le ocurría volver a la cocina por mas armas…

"Eres muy débil Marinette, yo debo cuidar siempre a mis hermanas, asi que soy una experta en cuidar angelitos"

"¿Y tú quién eres?" – Manon no estaba nada convencida de Alya, asi me trató la primera vez que me vio simplemente hice lo que todo chico de mi edad en esta situación haría, me di la vuelta y me retire lentamente, después de Cujo no me vuelvo a acercar a nada que sea asi de pequeño y desastroso….

"Soy un unicornio mágico del mundo de Respa, disfrazado como una humana totalmente fabulosa, concedo deseos mágicos, pero solo a los monitos que se portan bien" – Wow, esa es una historia bastante buena, me pregunto si Manon en serio se la creerá…

"Jajaja, no te creo…. ¿o sí?" - Bueno al parecer si, Alya la levantó y jugó con ella en el aire como si fuera un avión, mientras Manon reía Alya aprovechó para ponerla sobre los hombros de Marinette, haciendo que ella agarrara los tobillos de Manon – "Ahora vamos todos al parque"

"Ok" – Mari se veía contenta

"Yo no gracias, se ve que esto es una salida de chicas, además aun estoy ayudando a los papás de Mari"

"Como quieras chico fantasma"

"Deja de decirme así, que sea de Amity Park no me hace un aficionado a los fantasmas" – Ciertamente la primera vez que Alya me llamó así creí que me había descubierto pero resulta que simplemente me lo decía en referencia a que yo vivía en Amity Park y que mis padres eran caza fantasmas…

"Nos vemos después Mari" – Me le acerqué al oído – "Recuerda llamar si ocurre algo importante ¿ok?"

"Claro Danny, si necesito apoyo te llamo"

Las tres se despidieron y se retiraron, el interés amoroso de Mari también tiene un secreto similar al de ella, yo les diría pero ambos me hicieron prometer guardar sus identidades en secreto y no decirle a nadie absolutamente nada, aún recuerdo cuando confronté a Chat Noir sobre su identidad, aunque fue por mero accidente….

 _Recuerdorecuerdorecuerdorecuerdo_

 _Chat Noir, Mari y yo estábamos persiguiendo a un loco que andaba corriendo por las calles en la noche, la policía también lo seguía pero este parecía que tenía entrenamiento de doble de riesgo pues hacia maniobras increíbles cada vez que los policías lo acorralaban…_

" _Ok debemos admitir que este tipo es bastante bueno"_

" _Quizá pero a este paso podría dañar a civiles, ¿alguna idea?"_

 _Me puse a pensar mas o menos como frenar al lunático, vi que se dirigía a una zona de mucha tierra y se me ocurrió una buena idea…_

" _¿Chat ves ese camino de tierra al que se dirigen? Usa tu Cataclismo y convierte la tierra en arena" -Luego voltee a ver a Mari - " ¿Qué tanto se estira tu yo-yo?"_

" _Hasta donde yo quiera… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

" _Dame un extremo de tu yo-yo y amarra el otro a un árbol grande"_

 _Mari inmediatamente entendió lo que planeaba hacer…"Entonces adelante"_

 _Chat se adelantó hasta el camino de tierra y usó su Cataclismo para degradar la tierra a arena, Mari encontró un buen árbol de considerable tamaño y amarró el yo-yo, el sujeto llegó hasta la arena que empezó a reducir mucho su velocidad y me dio la oportunidad de amarrar el último extremo a la parte trasera del auto, con el árbol actuando como ancla y la arena pronto el auto se detuvo completamente si lanzar al conductor volando por los aires, los policías pudieron aprender al corredor y nosotros vigilábamos desde una azotea…_

" _Tu plan fue un verdadero éxito Danny, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?_

" _Pues recordé los tiempos en que iba a la playa con mi familia, nosotros teníamos un VR que era medio tanque y podía librar la arena fácilmente, pero siempre veía autos que se atascaban en la arena seca"_

" _¿Tu familia tenía un tanque? Debe ser grandioso, tus padres son increíbles"_

" _Si, supongo que sí, pero en ese entonces sentía demasiada vergüenza por mis padres, me hubiese gustado apreciar más esos momentos…" – Recordé todos los momentos en que les pedía a mis padres que no se presentaran, que no se acercaran con sus artículos caza fantasmas, me sentía tan mal por no haber apreciado más esos momentos – "Lo siento chicos, adelántense quiero estar a solas un rato"_

 _Me alejé flotando hasta el edificio más cercano de la ciudad, todos los recuerdos venían de vuelta, cada mentira, cada disparo, cada engaño, me alejé tanto que no les dije cuanto los quería, solamente hasta el día de la explosión me di cuenta que fui un hijo horrible con ellos, Jazz llegó a entenderme porque se enteró de mi secreto y nunca se lo podré agradecer, Tucker y Sam estuvieron conmigo desde el principio, pasamos por mucho juntos y de pronto no estaban, el señor Lancer, creo que fue el profesor más comprensivo que he tenido, intentaba ayudarme, me dio oportunidades para no acabar mal mis estudios, no fui lo suficientemente agradecido con lo que tenía y pague caro por ello, de pronto sentí a alguien acercarse y mis reflejos de combate actuaron, inmovilice a la persona hasta que vi que era Chat…_

" _Wow,wow,wow tranquilo Danny soy yo"_

" _Chat, ya sabes que no me te me debes acercar así"_

" _Lo siento amigo, es solo que vine a disculparme por ser tan insensible y recordarte sobre tus padres"_

" _Ladybug te hizo venir ¿cierto?" – Su cara de avergonzado me lo dijo todo, esa chica es totalmente diferente con la máscara puesta – "No hay problema, ella solo está preocupada por mí Marinette le pidió que me cuidara ya que ella sabe quien soy"_

" _¿Marinette sabe tu identidad?"_

" _Si, después del asunto en Amity Park no creo poder andarle mintiendo a alguien como Marinette, así que le dije en cuanto Ladybug me dejó en su casa"_

 _De pronto un pequeño timbre sonó y para cuando nos dimos cuenta Chat Noir se había des transformado, nos quedamos quietos por el momento incómodo hasta que me di cuenta que él ni siquiera había revisado si tenía tiempo para venir y empecé a reírme un poco a sus expensas…_

" _¿En serio no revisaste cuanto tiempo tenías antes de hacerle caso a Ladybug? Jajaja"_

" _No es gracioso" – De pronto el kwami de Chat, Plaga, apareció junto a él…_

" _Debo estar de acuerdo con el chico albino, ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió ver tu tiempo?"_

" _Oh, cállate Plaga, ¿no te sorprende que yo sea Chat Noir?"_

" _Siendo sincero, la primera noche que me persiguieron ya te había visto des transformarte, sabía que te llamas Adrien y que él es tu kwami"_

" _¿Cómo nos viste? ¿En qué momento?"_

" _Cuando me acorralaste en el callejón simplemente me hice invisible"_

" _Eso es trampa"_

" _Es estrategia Chat, en todo caso, no tienes por qué disculparte, igual no me fui exactamente por lo que dijiste"_

" _Bueno…¿Qué te parece si empezamos esto de mejor forma? Hola, soy Adrien Agreste también conocido como Chat Noir y él es Plaga"_

" _Jeje ok, mucho gusto yo soy Danny Fenton alias Phantom alias Shin, sabes Paris se me hace tan diferente a Amity es hasta cierto punto más tranquila"_

" _Ja eso si no cuentas los robos, las persecuciones y los akumas"_

" _En Amity tanto robos como persecuciones suele ser a causa de fantasmas"_

" _Touché… sabes, de hecho si quería disculparme por recordarte lo de tu familia y amigos, yo sé lo que es eso, mi mamá murió hace algunos años"_

" _No es fácil olvidar cuando la gente que más quieres se va de repente"_

" _No, no es nada fácil, papá jamás lo superó y ahora ya no lo veo casi"_

" _Algún día se dará cuenta de lo que tiene y no de lo que perdió, espero que antes de lo que yo me di cuenta"_

 _Hasta cierto punto Chat y yo somos muy parecidos muy parecidos, yo no tenía mucha idea de que el gato de boca floja también sentía ese dolor…_

" _Y dime ¿Qué es lo que tanto traes con Ladybug? Veo siempre le haces cumplidos, pero no entiendo por qué persistes"_

" _Pues estoy realmente enamorado de ella, es grandiosa, pero siempre me toma a juego lo que le digo, quizá sea que ya tiene novio o alguien más le interesa"_

" _Quizá pero no pierdas la esperanza, tal vez algún día ella te corresponda, al menos ella no trata de matarte" – La mirada de Adrien era de ¿Qué acabas de decir?, jeje el pobre aún no sabe lo que es sufrir, literal y metafóricamente – "Solo digamos que algunas citas que he tenido, no han terminado bien"_

 _Platicamos un rato, principalmente los chistes que se nos venían a la mente, muchos de ellos bastante malos cabe decir pero era gracioso, una vez su kwami estuvo listo nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa, Mari me estaba esperando preguntándome si Chat se había disculpado, cuando le dije que no fue necesario, que hablamos un poco y ya estábamos bien._

 _Finfifnfinfinfinfin_

Luego de todo esto me enteré del circulo amoroso que hay y me he quedado un tanto estupefacto por el hecho de que ninguno se da cuenta quién es quién pero bueno, la gente de Amity tampoco me diferenciaba de Phantom, me pregunto si es absoluto , bueno quizá algún día lo averigüen, me pregunto cómo le ira a Marinette

 **Marinette P.D.V**

Alya, Manon y yo llegamos al parque, el día estaba completamente soleado, nosotras estábamos escondidas atrás de un gran árbol mientras veíamos la sesión de fotos, Adrien se veía tan guapo desde aquí, quisiera tomarle un mechón de su cabello dorado…

"Muy bien caminaremos por ahí muy tranquilas como si solo estuviéramos paseando"

"¿Y luego que?"

"Luego…¡LE INVITARE UN SMOOTHIE DESPUÉS DE LA SESIÓN DE FOTOS, LUEGO NOS CASAREMOS Y VIVIREMOS FELICES EN UNA HERMOSA CASA, TENDREMOS DOS HIJOS, NO, TRES HIJOS LLAMADOS LOUISE, EMMA Y HUGO, Y UN PERRO, TAL VEZ UN GATO, NAH SIN GATO, UN HAMSTER ADORO LOS HAMSTERS" – Mi mente estaba a mil por hora, si empezaba bien todo se haría realidad y…

"Dejémoslo en que íbamos pasando por ahí y que le invitaras un smoothie" – Creo que dejé volar mi imaginación un poquito de más, mientras el camarógrafo cambiaba a ángulos un tanto extraños nosotras íbamos pasando tranquilamente, mientras avanzaba con cuidadosos pasos mantenía la vista en Adrien…

"Aquí no somos muy visibles Marinette"

"Ok comencemos otra vez" – Empecé a dirigir a Alya y Manon de nuevo al punto de partida cuando Adrien volteó y me saludo con una sonrisa encantadora antes de voltear a ver la cámara – "Huy ¿viste eso? me saludo" – Comencé a saludar de vuelta con la mejor sonrisa que podía…

"Es normal porque estamos en la misma clase" – Sentí como Alya bajaba mi mano pero no podía dejar de sonreír, nos acercamos un poco pero nos manteníamos lo suficientemente lejos para no molestar al fotógrafo, creo que mi boca se quedó abierta en algún punto pues Alya me cerró la mandíbula, estaba tan distraída que solo sentía un pequeño jalón en el brazo hasta que…

"¡MARINETTE!" – el grito de Manon no solo capto mi atención sino también la del camarógrafo y del guardaespaldas de Adrien, ambos se nos acercaban bastante molestos – "¡Cómpramelo!"

"Tranquila pequeñita yo te compro el globo" – Alya intentaba contener la situación lo mejor que podía pero Manon se trepó a mi pierna y se agarró con fuerza…

"¡NO! Yo quiero ir con Marinette"

Me detuve a observar las caras de los dos hombres, es claro que si no tomaba el control nos echarían de ahí…

"Yo me encargo Alya, yo soy la niñera" – Con Manon aún en mi pierna avance como pude hasta el vendedor de globos, alance a escuchar a Alya hablarme…

"Pero… ¿y Adrien?"

"Si no la calmo nos echaran del parque" – Me acerque a zancadas al vendedor y fue ahí que Manon me soltó- "Un globo por favor" – El hombre le dio el globo a Manon quien empezó a saltar de alegría, mientras empecé a buscar el pago del señor antes de que otra cosa ocurriera – "Listo, ahora por favor debemos volver con…"

"Quiero subirme al carrusel" – Manon se soltó y salió corriendo, así que tuve que atraparla antes de que se alejara

"No, no, no, no ahora, por favor, tenemos que regresar con Adrien"

"Lo prometiste… ¿acaso vas a romper tu promesa?"

"No, no por favor sabes que no puedo decir que no a esos…" – Manon me lanzando la mirada de ojos llorosos y grandes – "... ojos de bebé" – No pude resistirme y Manon me comenzó a jalar hacia el carrusel, Manon me pidió que la subiera al unicornio, al no haber mucha gente no tuve que luchar mucho, ya estaba a punto de subirme con ella cuando llegó Alya corriendo…

"El fotógrafo quiere una chica para que pose junte a Adrien"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!" – No podía contener mi entusiasmo…

"¿Ese chico es tu novio?" – Manon siempre encuentra la forma de decir las peores preguntas de la forma más inocente….

"¡¿Qué?! No, no…Bueno…si…no, no" – No podía ni pensar…

"¡¿Qué estas esperando niña?! Ve rápido"

Estaba a punto de hacer exactamente eso cuando recordé un pequeño detalle…

"Pero ¿Qué hago con Manon? No la puedo dejar sola"

Alya me hizo una señas extrañas con las manos indicándome que me hiciera a un lado y en ese momento se subió al carrusel con Manon…

"Tu hazte cargo de tu príncipe azul y yo de la señorita unicornio, de todas formas no sabes controlarla"

"Claro que no Marinette es mi niñera y ella es quien me debe cuidar"

"Confía Mari... ¡Unicornios Unidos!, ¡Vamos a Rispa para buscar algunos aldeanos y concederles unos deseos!" – Eso bastó para que Manon también se emocionara y comenzara a seguirle el juego a Alya, ya me dirigía a donde estaba Adrien cuando escuché una voz amenazante…

"¡NADIE CONCEDE DESEOS! ¡NO MIENTRAS ESTÉ YO PRESENTE!" – Una chica en vestido negro apunto con una sombrilla hacia el carrusel y una fuerte ráfaga de viento alejo a la gente además de formar un domo de hielo sobre el carrusel, la gente huía del parque los más rápido que podía me dirigí en dirección contraria a la salida, cuando me aseguré de que no había nadie saqué a Tikki de mi bolso…

"Es hora de patear un akuma, transformación ¡Tikki Motas!" – Una vez transformada tomé mi yo-yo y llamé a Danny – "Danny responde te necesito" _**"¿Qué pasó Mari? Oh ya veo, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?"**_ "Una chica con poderes sobre el clima esta aterrorizando la ciudad" _**Poderes climáticos, eso suena muy peligroso, los cambios bruscos de clima pueden afectar irremediablemente la región"**_ "Razón por la cual necesito tu ayuda, estoy segura de que Chat ya viene, pero ven al parque los más pronto posible" _**"Entendido llegaré tan rápido como pueda"**_ "Jamásdebí haber dejado a Manon, se supone que soy responsable, no, no tranquila, Alya tiene razón está en buenas manos" – EL domo de hielo estaba completamente hueco así que al menos sé que tienen suficiente aire – "No se preocupen, las sacaré de ahí, cortaré el hielo a la mitad" – Use mi yo-yo para envolver el domo y jalé pero no conté con la superficie resbaladiza del hielo, lo que hizo que mi yo-yo se deslizara y regresara mal golpeándome la cabeza – "Bueno plan B, tranquilas las voy a sacar de aquí" – Manon tenía una cara consternada y veía hacia afuera buscando algo…

"Pero… ¿y Marinette? Es mujer mala pudo haberle hecho daño"

"No te preocupes la ayude a escapar y no se ha olvidado de ti Manon"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Marinette seguramente se lo dijo mientras ella la sacaba del parque"

Danny flotó hasta mi lado…

"Si quieres yo las puedo sacar de ahí"

"Claro Shin estaría muy agradecida"

Danny pasó por el hielo sin problema alguno…

"Wow, eso fue increíble, ¿acaso eres un fantasma?"

"Jeje, si pequeña soy un fantasma, pero uno bueno que busca mejorar el mundo en esta vida" – Danny tomó a Alya y a Manon de las manos – "No se suelten, quizá sientan una sensación de vació en el estómago"

"¿Qué vas a-¡whoa..!" – Danny las hizo intangibles y las sacó del domo, una vez que terminaron de cruzar el hielo dejo la intangibilidad – "Esa sensación no me gustó"

"Jeje la mayoría tardan en acostumbrarse perder toda su masa"

 **Normal P.D.V**

La chica de la sombrilla, ahora conocida como Climatika, estaba causando más destrozos a las afueras del parque lazando rayos en todas direcciones ahuyentando a toda la gente, cuando en eso nuestro héroe felino decidió confrontarla…

"Oye reina de hielo ¿Qué quieres con tanto terror?" – Chat Noir se encontraba sobre un poste de la reja mirando a Climatika de forma divertida – "¿Qué tal si buscas a alguien de tu propia temperatura?"

"Mi nombre no es Reina de Hielo, estúpido gato, es Climatika y a menos que quieras descubrir como luce un gato chamuscado por un relámpago, lo recordarás correctamente"

"Wow tranquila chispita, mira, hoy soy un felino sumamente generoso, mas de lo que soy usualmente con las chicas, asi que cálmate y deja de aterrar ¿ok?" – Climatika sin embargo no tomó esto nada bien y con una mirada mas bien de fastidio, apuntó su paraguas a Chat Noir liberando una poderosa corriente de aire que lo lanzo varias calles al norte, el viento lo lanzo con tal fuerza que el héroe felino rebotó en varios autos antes de detenerse por completo, en eso Danny y Ladybug se acercaron a él ambos un tanto divertidos por el mal aterrizaje de su amigo…

"Creí que los gatos siempre caían de pie" – Ladybug le extendió la mano a Chat para ayudarlo a levantarse…

"Solo los gatos inteligentes" – Danny estaba cruzado de brazos mientras sus ojos mostraban que apenas y podía contener la risa…

"Gracias Ladybug y para que lo sepas Shin lo tenía todo calculado, Mi Lady me temo que nuestro amigo tiene un severo caso de humor muerto"

"Si ese fue un intento por insultarme respectando a que soy un fantasma, amigo déjame decirte que fue un pésimo trabajo" - En eso Climatika descendió flotando con su sombrilla cargada de rayos morados desprendiendo un aura de peligro…

"Deben esperar rayos y tormentas, pues el sol no volverá ¡jamás!" – Climatika lanzó un rayo púrpura al cielo y grandes nubes de tormenta empezaron a aparecer, el viento aullaba y parecía que arrancaría del suelo todo lo que no estuviera adherido, algunas motocicletas abandonadas fueron arrastradas y se escuchaba el crujir de los edificios, parecía como si un tornado se acercara, de pronto un poderoso relámpago purpura descendió a toda velocidad contra los jóvenes héroes, Ladybug y Chat se hicieron a un lado Shin sin embargo, usó su ectoescudo y reflejo el relámpago hacia Climatika quien al no esperar ese efecto no logró esquivarlo recibiendo miles de volteos directamente…

"Lo siento pero ya he sentido como la electricidad te quema por dentro y no es algo que quiera revivir"

Climatika se levantó justo al mismo tiempo que Chat y Ladybug se recuperaron pronto y se lanzaron al ataque, el yo-yo de Ladybug logró amarrar a Climatika mientras que Chat usó su bastón golpeando a la villana inmovilizada obligándola a retroceder, esta decidió llevar la pelea a un nivel aéreo y voló rápida y erráticamente entre los edificios llevándose consigo a Ladybug quien se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, Shin persiguió a la villana quien usaba las corrientes de aire para mantenerse a suficiente distancia del fantasma, Shin pasó a usar ecto-rayos sin embargo a pesar de estar restringida Climatika lograba esquivar todos los ataques aunque fuera por un margen de pocos milímetros, la cuadra donde se desataba la lucha mostraba cráteres de donde los ecto-rayos habían impactado y tierra calcinada donde tocaban tierra los relámpagos que continuamente caían del cielo, finalmente se logró liberar del yo-yo de Ladybug, usando sus poderes levantó varios autos y los lanzó contra nuestros héroes quienes destruyeron los proyectiles creando una lluvia de escombros y chatarra, Climatika decidió hacer una retirada y usó una ráfaga de viento helado para frenar a un Chat Noir que estaba a punto de embestirla mandándolo a él y Ladybug a una caída de gran velocidad, Shin dejo de perseguir a la villana y fue por sus amigos atrapando a Ladybug primero y poco después a Chat Noir por la cola…

"¿Están bien chicos?"

"Si gracias Shin" – Ladybug retrajo su yo-yo mientras veía como la villana se alejaba dejando un gran rastro de destrucción, empezó a llover con gran fuerza y el viento arreciaba…

"Yo preferiría no ser una paleta helada muchas gracias" –Shin tomó la cola del traje de Chat y lo hizo intangible liberándolo del hielo – "Sip eso está mucho mejor"

Los tres salieron a la persecución de la villana siguiendo el rastro de destrucción…

"Quizá tenga problemas para controlar la ira"

"Tal vez no logró pasar su examen de conducir"

"Diez dólares dicen que es una de las concursantes para chica del clima"

De pronto una pantalla media destruida que empezó a retransmitir de repente…

"Buenas noches Paris, como ustedes quisieron votar por Mireille les tengo una noticia, las vacaciones de verano se acabaron para siempre, de ahora en adelante la única que tiene certeza del clima soy yo" – La transmisión se apagó y tanto Chat como Ladybug voltearon a ver a Shin…

"¿Qué? Es realmente obvio, poderes del clima, enojo, reciente concurso con una gran diferencia de votos entre las participantes, es lógica"

"Entonces eso significa que ella está en la torre de televisión"

"Para allá vamos entonces" - Danny tomó a Chat por la cola nuevamente y a Ladybug de la mano y se alejaron volando rápidamente hacia la torre Kidz+, sin embargo Chat estaba muy descontento

"¡Odio que me lleves así!"

En la torre se veía el epicentro de la tormenta, el viento volteaba autos y arrancaba árboles de raíz, la lluvia había pasado a convertirse en nieve transformándose en una ventisca, el hielo comenzaba a cubrir las ventanas y se escuchaba el crujir del metal al compactarse, nuestros héroes llegaron relativamente intactos gracias a la intangibilidad de Shin mas tanto Ladybug como Chat aun sentían el frío de la gran nevada…

"Está loca llevara a Paris a una era de hielo si no la detenemos pronto, gente podría morir"

"No si la detenemos antes vamos"

Los tres subieron hasta el área del estudio donde se grababa todo el material, la puerta estaba bloqueada así que entre Chat Noir y Ladybug abrieron la puerta, sin embargo al entrar se encontraron con la cámara apuntando a una laptop con una grabación reproduciéndose, de pronto Climatika apareció justo en la puerta que abrieron y lanzó un rayo contra los reflectores, estos cayeron sin embargo los jóvenes héroes los esquivaron sin mucho problema, el problema empezó cuando el rayo sobrecargó la red eléctrica del edificio apagando las luces por completo y dándole la oportunidad de escapar…

"La muñeca de nieve se está escapando" – En eso Ladybug tropezó con un reflector que estaba cerca de ella – "¿Escucho a una dama en apuros?"

"Hay quienes no tenemos visión nocturna"

"Chat ayuda a Ladybug, yo seguiré a Climatika y les dejaré un rastro"

"¿Qué clase de rastro?"

"Lo sabrán cuando lo vean, será difícil de no ver"

Shin salió a toda velocidad tras Climatika, y Chat rápidamente fue en ayuda de Ladybug…

"Vamos Mi Lady, Shin no podrá vencerla si no purifica el akuma, dame la mano y yo te guiaré"

Ladybug se dejó guiar por Chat, empezaron a correr por donde Shin y Climatika se habían ido, cuando una luz verde se vio al final del pasillo, en medio del lugar flotaba una pequeña esfera de energía de un verde ácido que bañaba el lugar y vieron que había otras a lo largo del pasillo…

"Pues ciertamente son difíciles de perder ¿puedes ver Bugaboo?"

"Si ya puedo ver, y no me llames Bugaboo"

Los dos siguieron las luces hasta las escaleras de emergencia, comenzaron a subir rápidamente hasta llegar a la azotea donde se encontraron con una verdadera zona de desastre, el edificio se había visto envuelto en tornado y la azotea estaba en condiciones de guerra, Climatika y Shin flotaban uno frente al otro, la sombrilla de climática desplegó un gran viento frío contra Shin pero este voló a través de él sin mucho problema golpeando a Climatika en el abdomen a toda velocidad, esta respondió con un relámpago a quemarropa que lanzó a Shin contra los héroes parisinos…

"Shin ¿estás bien?"

"Si, como dije antes no es la primera vez que me electrocutan, y de hecho estos rayos no son tan potentes como los que caen de las nubes"

"Jajaja, esto es perfecto los actores principales han llegado, y como pueden ver no hay salida, se acabó su pequeña fiesta torpes, y de aquí no saldrán con vida ni sus Miraculous"

"Apenas comenzamos loca tempestuosa ¡Amuleto encantado!" – Ladybug usó su yo-yo mágico invocando una toalla…

"¡¿Una toalla?! Qué demonios se supone que haga con esto, ¡¿tallarla hasta morir?!"

"Perfecto, van a eliminarlos pero al menos estaremos secos"

"La tormenta de sus vidas apenas acaba de comenzar ¡granizo!" – Inmediatamente grandes bolas de hielo empezaron a caer, Shin puso un escudo domo sobre sus amigos protegiéndolos efectivamente de los proyectiles helados…

"Chicos piensen en un plan pronto"

Ladybug usó su Vista de la Suerte, e identificó los objetos necesarios para un buen plan…

"Shin mantén a Climatika en un punto, Chat, ¿ves ese cartel? Úsalo"

"Entendido" – Ambos se fueron a hacer sus tareas, Shin arremetió con gran fuerza contra Climatika que usando su sombrilla como bate lo alejó de ella, pero el continuó su ataque incansable, Ladybug atrapó el tobillo de Climatika mientras estaba distraída y Chat logró derribar el anunció ella al ver que le iba a caer encima uso un relámpago para hacer un agujero y pasar el letrero, sin embargo Ladybug usó la toalla como un paracaídas provisional forzando a Climatika a aterrizar, sin embargo esta usó sus poderes para desviar el curso de Ladybug, Shin tomó la cuerda del yo-yo y la jaló hacia el tejado nuevamente…

"Inútiles mocosos, ustedes no pueden derrotarme"

La tormenta arreció aún más a nuestros héroes les costaba mantenerse en el suelo, Chat y Shin decidieron atacar de cerca, ambos lanzándose a toda velocidad, Ladybug usó su yo-yo, Climatika esquivó a Shin recibiendo un golpe de bastón en la espalda y un golpe en la cara por parte del yo-yo, estaba a punto de atacar a Ladybug cuando Shin la ayudó jalando nuevamente la cuerda con todas sus fuerza impulsando a Ladybug a toda velocidad hacia Climatika, recibiendo una patada en el abdomen que soltar todo el aire, adolorida no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando recibió un puñetazo cargado de ectoplasma directamente en la cara estrellándola contra el techo del edificio, la sombrilla cayendo a su lado, Ladybug se acercó a la sombrilla para romperla de una vez liberando al akuma…

"Es hora de acabar con esto, ven aquí pequeño akuma" – Ladybug usó su yo-yo atrapando el akuma, cuando el yo-yo volvió a ella presionó la parte del medio y la antes mariposa púrpura cambio a un color blanco puro – "Adiós mariposita ¡Ladybug Milagrosa!" – De la toalla que había invocado miles de catarinas comenzaron a reparar los daños hechos durante el ataque del akuma, mientras que Climatika volvía a su antiguo ser, nuestros héroes festejaron con un choque de puños hasta que los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzaron a sonar indicando que pronto se iban a transformar, ambos se retiraron dejando a Shin solo, este al ver a la chica se le acercó…

"¿Estas bien? Lamento si fuimos muy bruscos contigo" – Danny le extendió la mano, la chica lo veía con un poco de miedo pues su capa le daba un aspecto amenazante pero su voz sonaba sincera…

"Gracias, no sé qué pasó exactamente, recuerdo estar en un elevador y de pronto una mariposa negra entró, luego todo esta borroso"

"No te preocupes fuiste víctima de Hawk Moth, usó tus rencor contra Mireille para poder convertirte en su peón"

"Es solo que… siento que yo debí haber ganado, me esforcé tanto para entrar aquí y casi nadie votó por mi" – La chica estaba libre de su furia, pero en su lugar estaba algo de tristeza, Danny vio como algunas lágrimas amenazaban con caer…

"Escucha, la vida es muy corta para que no la disfrutes por un error, podrías terminar como yo, vagando en la siguiente vida intentando lograr lo que no pudiste en la anterior, así que te digo, intenta otra vez, esta derrota puede ser útil para ti, te da un motivo para ser mejor, aprender más, busca un pasatiempo mientras mejoras y veras como tu oportunidad llegara" – Aurora se quedó viendo a Danny por un momento analizando sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que él en verdad estaba en lo correcto…

"Tienes razón, puedo volver a intentarlo, y la siguiente vez lo haré aún mejor"

"Ese es el espíritu, si quieres puedo bajarte hasta la entrada del edificio"

"No gracias, yo puedo najar sola, además me dará tiempo de pensar un poco, muchas gracias por tu consejo"

"No hay de que"

Con eso Danny se alejó volando del edificio, dejando a una Aurora con más ánimos que nunca

De vuelta con Marinette, nuestra joven heroína llegó corriendo al parque aliviada de encontrar a Manon y Alya en donde las había dejado, Tikki se asomó desde su bolsillo y alcanzó a ver a cierto modelo adolescente que Marinette admiraba…

"Mira, el fotógrafo y Adrien aún están esperándote, y creo que te ganaste esa sesión de fotos con él"

"¡Marinette!" – Manon salió corriendo hacia Marinette quien la atrapó en sus brazos mientras ellas gritaba de felicidad – "Se cuál es tu secreto"

"¡¿Secreto?! Yo no tengo secretos, o sé de qué hablas"

"De que Ladybug y Shin son tus amigos por eso saben lo que vas a hacer"

Marinette respiró aliviada de que Manon no sabía su verdadero secreto, las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la sesión de fotos, mientras Manon le pedía una paleta a Marinette, ella se rehusó educadamente mientras dejaba a Manon al cuidado de Alya, justo cuando parecía que su sueño se iba a cumplir el fotógrafo vio a Manon y decidió que la chica que posaría junto a Adrien sería ella, dejando a una muy decepcionada Marinette y una Alya divertida observando la sesión de fotos.

En un domo oculto en Paris un villano meditaba sobre su reciente encuentro con los jóvenes héroes, este villano usaba un traje elegante púrpura, con una máscara blanca y un bastón, alrededor de él había cientos de mariposas blancas, Hawk Moth estaba frustrado, no solo no consiguió los Miraculous sino que ahora había un nuevo obstáculo en su camino, este nuevo héroe Shin, era increíblemente versátil tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Chat Noir como a largo alcance al igual que Ladybug, si quería obtener los Miraculous debía encontrar la forma de eliminar a Shin de la ecuación, por suerte él era un hombre con mucho tiempo, no importa cuánto le tomara, él iba a conseguir lo que quería

 **Y listo, por fin, lamento la demora, estoy en ese punto de la Uni, donde ni pensar bien se puede por tanto trabajo, espero disfruten mucho este capítulo, como pueden ver Danny se quedara con algunas víctimas de Hawk Moth para compartir un poco de la sabiduría que adquirió como héroe, también quiero hacer una votación pero esta vez es libre; ya que Sam no estará en la historia, Danny tendrá un nuevo interés amoroso, quiero que ustedes me digan que chicas pueden estar nominadas (MENOS Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Mylene y Rose) fuera de esas cuatro pueden enviarme opciones. Y además buscó un OC villano que no sea akuma, ni fantasma para darle variedad a la historia, aun no se cuando o como lo voy a integrar, pero si gustan mándenme las solicitudes de sus OC ya sea en comentarios o inbox, sin mas que decir nos veremos en la próxima chao.**


End file.
